Cross Over Contest
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Choisissez un livre puis un second, enfermez-les dans un sac puis mélangez le tout. Qu'en sortira-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il si nos héros préférés se rencontrent ? Nos personnages préférés en ont vraiment marre de croiser toujours les mêmes têtes, ils veulent faire de nouvelles rencontres voire beaucoup plus si affinités…
1. Annonce

**Cross over Contest !**

**Choisissez un livre puis un second, enfermez-les dans un sac puis mélangez le tout.**  
Qu'en sortira-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il si nos héros préférés se rencontrent ? Nos personnages préférés en ont vraiment marre de croiser toujours les mêmes têtes, ils veulent faire de nouvelles rencontres voire beaucoup plus si affinités…

A vous d'imaginer leurs aventures !

**Vous l'avez compris On veut du LEMON!**

- Twilight  
- Vampires Diaries  
- La confrérie de la dague noire  
- True Blood  
- Harry Potter…

**Quelles seront vos sources d'inspiration ?**

-Le One-shot doit être une nouvelle histoire et ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

-Maximum de trois participations par personne. _(Les quatre mains ne sont pas compris dans les 3)_

-**Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une nouvelle règle, INCONTOURNABLE!**  
Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer **l'anonymat des auteurs!**

C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS à cette adresse: **contest (point) damn (point) addict (point) lemon (arobase) gmail (point) com** (retirer les parenthèses et ajouter la ponctuation)! Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire (merci de le préciser en cas de besoin) avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce!

**Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminées d'office !**

_Pour toutes informations supplémentaires veuillez envoyer un mail à l'adresse indiquée ci-dessus ou nous contacter sur le forum ou notre page Facebook _

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne pas chercher à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de la pub pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

_**Je vous rappelle également d'éviter de discuter de vos écrits sur les réseaux sociaux tels que Facebook afin de ne laisser filtrer aucune information.**_

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF  
où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

- En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

**Cross over Contest!**

**Titre : **

**Romans Choisis :**

**Disclaimer:****  
****Tous les personnages appartiennent à( Noms des auteurs), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : **** wwww (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com****/ (enlever les prenthèses et rajouter la ponctuation) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

Le concours débutera du 06/08/2012 au 16/09/2012  
Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 17/09/2012 au 23/09/2012

Les résultats de vos trois O.S favoris seront affichés le 24/09/2012

.

**A vos claviers et n'hésitez pas laissez vous emporter par le vent de folie du Cross over Contest !**

Le Staff du Forum


	2. Match explosif

Cross over Contest !

Titre : Match explosif.

Romans Choisis : The Vampire Diaries Twilight.

Disclaimer:

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et LJ Smith, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : wwww (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com/ (enlever les parenthèses et rajouter la ponctuation) sur lequel se feront les votes !

**Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour l'équipe des Spartiates de Forks High School. Ils jouaient un match décisif contre l'équipe de football américain de Mystic Falls High. **

**En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, Emmett avait convoqué tout le monde au terrain à dix heures. Ils devaient gagner. C'était le dernier match de la saison, et les Spartiates avaient gagné huit matchs sur douze. Il leur en fallait un neuvième pour monter en grade. **

**Quand il arriva enfin au stade, Edward et Jasper étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner. Mais pas de trace des autres. **

- Hey Em ! **Fit Jasper, en faisant des pompes.**

- Salut Jazz, comment va ? Où sont les autres ?

- Au vestiaire.

**Il partit là bas en courant, et trouva les gars en train de parler de tout et de rien, comme si un match important ne se jouait pas ce soir. **

- Allez les pédales, vous attendez quoi pour vous changer ? On a un match qualificatif ce soir, je vous rappelle. Alors vos blablas, c'est en dehors des entraînements. Et que ça saute, bande de mauviettes ! **Gueula t-il. **

**Il ressortit de là et repartit sur le terrain s'échauffer avec Edward & Jasper. Les autres arrivèrent rapidement, tout comme le coach. Il avait l'air déterminé à nous faire suer. **

- Atéara Black Cheney Crowley Cullen Denali Fuller ; Hale ; Jefferson ; Newton ; McCarthy ; Volturi ; Webber ; Yorkie. Tout le monde est là, faites moi cinq tours de terrain, allez.

**Tous s'exécutèrent, faisant les cinq tours de terrain, sans broncher. Newton semblait avoir du mal aujourd'hui. Il semblait épuisé, limite malade. La première partie d'entraînement finie, le coach Banner demanda de faire vingt pompes. Plus ça allait, plus Newton était blanc comme un linge. **

- Coach, Newton semble mal… Faut qu'on le remplace, il ne peut pas jouer ce soir, il est malade…

- Fuller, remplace Newton. Mike, rentres chez toi et bois-toi un bon bouillon.

- Mais…

- RENTRES ! **Cria le coach.** Allez, vos pompes, et que ça saute !

**L'entraînement dura quatre bonnes heures, avant que les gars soient libérés. Emmett devait rejoindre Rosie pour aller manger. A vrai dire, elle avait décidé d'inviter Edward et Jasper, ainsi que leurs copines, Bella & Alice. Comme toujours. Rose avait toujours le dernier mot. **

- Alors cet entraînement, bébé ? **Demanda Rosalie, en me suçant la lèvre. **

- Des incapables. Je ne sais pas si ils se réservent pour ce soir ou quoi, mais ils sont mous… Des vraies fillettes.

- Salut, Em ! Rose, ma chérie ! **Fit Alice.** On ne t'a pas vu beaucoup ces temps ci dis donc. Bella et moi, on commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Oh tu sais… Je n'étais pas trop en forme ces temps-ci…

- C'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue ? Les sbires d'Irina qui te persécutent encore ? **Interrogea Bella, visiblement inquiète pour ma chérie.**

- C'est rien, Bells. Tout va bien.

- Si c'est ça…

- Ce n'est pas ça, **fit Rosalie, froidement. **

**Trop froidement pour qu'elles cessent leurs questions. Irina et sa bande de morveuses toutes aussi blondes et connes que Barbie s'amusaient à persécuter les filles fragiles comme Rosalie. Elle avait beau savoir se défendre, elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien tenter contre cette team. **

- Elles finiront par cesser. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Quand elles auront réussi à te tuer, oui !

- Bella, **souffla Edward.** Tu devrais arrêter. Laisse Rose tranquille, tu veux.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, mon cœur. On va manger ? J'ai la dalle ! Et puis faut je fasse le plein pour ce soir. J'ai hâte de voir cette équipe. Mystic Falls High, c'est ça Em ?

- Ouais, c'est cela. Faut trop qu'on gagne. C'est des winners eux aussi ! J'connais quelques têtes dans leurs équipes, comme Tyler Lockwood… J'ai eu affaire à lui en soirée…

- Le gars aussi costaud que toi ?

- Ouais. N'empêche je lui ai foutu une de ses raclées, j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer sa mère. Le pauvre, fanfaronna Emmett, tout en riant. C'était mortel !

- Salut, Stéroïd-man ! **Lança un jeune homme, qui n'était autre que Lockwood, son regard mauvais en mode 'On'.**

- Salut, poule mouillée. Casse-toi d'mon réfectoire avant que mon poing n'atterrisse dans ta gueule. Ce serait dommage si tu ne pouvais jouer ce soir, tu ne crois pas ? **Répondit Emmett. **

**Un climat de peur s'était installé dans le réfectoire, personne n'osant parler. Tout le monde n'attendait qu'une chose : que les gars se rentrent dedans. Ils étaient à l'affût, téléphone dans la main. Mais Lockwood recula, face à Emmett, et déguerpit avec son équipe. Les pompom girls de Mystic Falls s'étaient regroupées au fond de la cafétéria. **

- Regarde-moi ces pimbêches, **commenta Rosalie,** surfaites de partout. Tu les pousses, elles tombent. Limite tu leur casse pas la jambe, grogna Rosalie. Regarde-moi ça, et que je regarde partout pour me faire remarquer… PIMBÊCHES ! **Gueula t-elle. **

**Alice se mit à rire et la chef de MFH se leva. La blondinette ne baissa pas les yeux sur son adversaire, et Rosalie se mit à sa hauteur. Elles se toisèrent, et Rosalie grogna, de façon inaudible. Elle crocha dans la tignasse blonde de son ennemie et approcha son oreille de sa bouche. **

- Écoute-moi bien, sale garce. Ici tu es à Forks, tu ne fais pas la loi. Ici, c'est nous qui la faisons. Alors tu va fermer ta grande gueule et aller déjeuner ailleurs, car tu pourris ostensiblement ma vue. C'est clair ?

**La jeune femme hocha la tête, mais Rosalie n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à rire, vu le regard noir de colère qu'elle avait. Elle serra plus fort les cheveux de son adversaire, et la jeune femme gémit de douleur. **

- Je n'ai RIEN ENTENDU, sale garce ! Est-ce que j'ai été claire ?

- Très… Très claire.

- Casse-toi avant que je ne foute un bel œil au beurre noir sur ta tête !

**La pauvre pompom s'en alla à sa table et elles s'en allèrent toutes, prenant leurs jambes à leurs cous. Tout le monde sur la table était estomaquée de voir Rosalie aussi haineuse envers quelqu'un d'autre que Jacob Black. Emmett l'embrassa, et elle se détendit de suite. **

- Ça risque d'être animé ce soir… **Confia Jasper.**

- Ouais, et ce n'est pas MFH qui vont nous faire peur. Au faite, Alice, vous avez revu votre choré ?

- Absolument ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! Ça va être le meilleur match de la saison ! **Sautilla Alice.**

- Regardez qui voilà ! Irina… Je rêve de lui faire la peau à cette conne ! **Grogna Rose.**

**La jeune femme resta regarder Irina et ses toutous passer. Sa 'team' était composée de Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Heidi Carminola, Jane Sullet, Maggie McLane. Leur team était une team de blondes, aussi connes et écervelées qu'un chiot. Ou une chienne. Elles étaient folles d'Edward, ce qui faisait grincer Bella à chaque fois. La provocation est devenue leur mot d'ordre. **

- Salut Rosalie, ça va mieux ta joue ? **Fit Irina, en piquant au vif.**

- Casse-toi, salope ! Touche encore à Rose et je n'hésiterai pas à abîmer ta sale gueule et à te rabaisser plus bas que terre ! **Lança Bella, avec une extrême violence. **Rosalie est mon amie, et quand on y touche, je peux être très violente. Barre-toi avant que mon plat de purée ne te brûle tes seins refaits.

- Serait-ce des menaces, Swan ?

- Exactement, connasse ! Va torturer Alec ! Et que je ne revoie pas ta face de la journée.

- Pauvre conne !

- Traînée !

**Irina s'en alla, rouge de honte, et la team de football se mit à rire, à la tablée à côté. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser atteinte, surtout pas par des morveuses comme Irina et sa clique. Le caractère de Bella, tout comme celui de Rose, Em et Alice, était forgé dans la colère et la haine. Ils avaient tout subi étant gamins, mais en étaient sortis plus forts que jamais. **

Le soir était venu, c'était l'heure du match. Plus qu'une heure avant le coup d'envoi.

- BELLA ! Mais dépêche-toi, donc ! C'est dans une heure, et on n'aura jamais nos places si tu ne te bouge pas ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que ce match va donner.

**Bella enfila le maillot de son homme, tout comme Alice avait mis le maillot de Jasper. Elle sortit enfin de la petite pièce, et découvris une Alice qui sautait partout, sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter. Bella prit la télécommande de la télé et appuya sur OFF en direction d'Alice, mais ça ne marcha pas. **

- Tu es désespérante. Sérieux, Alice. Tu me tues chaque jour que je passe avec toi.

- Oui, amis tu m'aimes quand même.

- Hélas, oui.

**Bella avait coiffé ses cheveux en une tresse sur le côté, et portait un jean sous le maillot d'Edward. Il sentait son parfum, et elle adorait. **

**Rosalie arriva, pour dire qu'elle allait faire sa pompom dance, et de ne pas l'attendre. Alice et Bella prirent un gilet et leurs sacs, avant que fermer la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. La petite brune était devenue une Alice à piles, désagréable, chiante. Mais pas de bouton OFF. Dommage. **

**Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent vers le stade, où une foule criait déjà le noms des Spartiates. Elles aperçurent leurs hommes, et ils vinrent les voir. Edward avait revêtu son maillot, et son short ne méritait que d'être enlevé. Jasper était torse-nu, ce qui fit baver Alice. **

- Ça va aller, bébé ? **Demanda Bella à Edward.**

- J'espère, oui. Pour l'instant, on n'a pas essayé de nous faire des crasses, espérons que ce soit de même sur le terrain.

- De toute façon, on va gagner ! **Fit la voix tonnante d'Emmett.** Salut nos supportrices de choc. Prête pour LE match ?

- ALLEZ LES SPARTIIIIATEEEES ! **Cria Alice, toute excitée.**

- J'en conclus que oui, rit Emmett. On se retrouve à la mi-temps ?

- Pas de soucis ! Bonne chance mon cœur ! **Chantonna Bella à Edward.** Sois toi-même.

- Comme à chaque fois, **répondit le jeune homme.**

**Les amoureux s'embrassèrent, et les gars partirent aux vestiaires. Alice courut prendre les places, mais Bella ne vit pas le jeune homme qui lui fonça dedans. Il est beau comme les Dieux. Ses cheveux noirs d'ébène contrastaient avec sa peau si blanche. Ses pupilles, également noires, donnaient la chair de poule. **

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Tout va bien ? **Fit l'homme. **

**Cette voix suave, et sensuelle. Bella en fut toute tourneboulée. Une jolie voix pour un bel ange. Ange déchu, pourtant. Ses yeux étaient noirs et profonds comme les limbes et n'exprimaient rien que de la tristesse, de la mélancolie. **

- Euh…O…Oui. Je crois. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

- BELLA ! Tu vas louper la choré de Rosalie ! Viens donc !

- J'arrive, Al.

**Elle partit vers son amie, et se retourna. Le jeune homme n'était plus là. Mais il avait ce charme. Ces yeux qui vous persécutent… Et cette voix qui vous fait fondre. **

- Bella, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- Non, non, c'est rien. Je… Rien.

**Les tribunes réservées pour l'équipe receveuse étaient en bleu et jaune, couleurs phares des Spartiates de Forks, tandis que l'autre moitié du terrain tait en rouge, couleur de l'équipe des Timberwolves, l'équipe de Mystic Falls. Doug McFarrow, - le commentateur et fan de football américain - prit le micro, dans la cabine d'où il commentait le match. Le stade se tut de suite, lorsqu'il commença à parler. **

- Bienvenue au dernier match de la saison ! Ce soir, les Spartiates rencontrent pour la toute première fois l'équipe de Mystic Falls, les Timberwolves. Ce match est décisif pour l'avenir des deux équipes. Celle qui gagnera le match se verra montée d'un cran, alors que l'autre se verra descendre d'un cran. Accueillons de suite, et avec tout vos applaudissements, l'équipe receveuse : Les Spartiates, de Forks, avec pour capitaine Emmett McCarthy !

**Le stade entier se mit à crier, et applaudir l'équipe, qui entrait sur le stade. Leur équipe. Bella et Alice sifflèrent Edward et Jasper, qui leur firent un clin d'œil. Les pompom grils se mirent à faire leur chorégraphie, et je vis Rosalie pousser à maintes reprises Irina. Lorsque le show fut fini, se fut aux tours des pompom grils de Mystic Falls de danser pour leur équipe. **

- Et maintenant, accueillons l'équipe adverse, les Timberwolves, avec pour capitaine Tyler Lockwood ! Que le match commence et que le meilleur gagne !

**Les deux équipes se mirent en rond, et poussèrent un cri de guerre, chacune le sien. Les gars se mirent en place et les deux quaterbacks – à savoir Emmett & Tyler – se mirent au centre, avec l'arbitre, qui siffla et lança la balle en l'air et Emmett l'attrapa. Il se mit à courir, à une vitesse folle, vers le but adverse. Edward & Jasper prirent place sur les côtés, et ce fut Ed qui reçut le ballon, avant de marquer. Josh cria au même moment où Edward lança le ballon dans la zone d'en-but, qui passa au dessus de la ligne. **

- TOUCHDOWN ! **Cria Josh, alors que les supporters se levaient pour crier.** Six points pour les Spartiates, zéro pour les Timberwolves. Un magnifique touchdown par Edward Cullen ! Go Spartiates !

A la mi-temps, les Spartiates menaient quatorze à six pour les Timberwolves. Alice & Bella allèrent voir leurs hommes. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait croisé avant le début du match l'observait elle et Edward.

- Alors comment je suis ? **Demanda l'ailier.**

- Parfait, mon cœur ! Tu es le meilleur ! **Fit Bella, en l'embrassant.**

- Les gars ! Fit Jacob. Ça va recommencer, venez !

- A tout à l'heure, mon ange.

- Pas de soucis, bébé.

**Edward & Bella s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant que les footballeurs ne rentrent dans les vestiaires, et le jeune homme au regard hypnotisant partit hors du stade. Bella se sentit obligée de le suivre, comme attirée par lui. **

- Hey Rose, t'as pas vu Bella ?** Fit Alice, de retour dans les gradins. **

- Hm, non, elle n'était pas avec toi ?

- Je suis allée faire pipi mais quand je suis revenue, plus personne.

**Assis sur un banc, Damon attendait patiemment sa proie. Il n'avait pu détacher son regard d'elle pendant la première manche. Elle occupait toutes ses pensées, le faisant s'imaginer un tas de choses aussi osé que doux. Passant du piment à la douceur. Du sexe. De la soumission. Et du plaisir. **

**La jeune femme, seulement vêtue d'un maillot et d'un jean, le faisait bander comme jamais. Il allait la prendre comme il le pourrait. Il avait 30 minutes pour faire jouir sa proie. Elle arriva enfin, et Damon la dévora du regard. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. **

- Bonsoir, jolie demoiselle. Viens donc avec moi. Tu ne verras plus jamais cette soirée de la même façon…

**Il l'amena dans le bus de son équipe, et vérifia que les portes étaient fermées. Les vitres teintées étaient une sacrée bonne idée. Il pouvait la prendre dans tout les sens, personne ne les verrait. Personne ne l'entendrait. **

- Déshabille-toi, Isabella. Que je te fasse planer.

**Elle ne pipa mot, et s'exécuta, alors que son excitation prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son boxer. **

_**Oh ce soir, Bella Swan, tu va prendre cher. **_

**Ses seins étaient un bien beau cadeau pour les yeux de son amant d'un soir. Sa peau laiteuse ne demandait qu'à être sucée, léchée. Ses fesses rondes et musclées ne demandaient que d'être fouettées. **

- A genoux, doux ange de la mort et du plaisir inavoué.

**Damon se déshabilla à son tour et libéra son phallus en érection devant sa soumise. **

- Suce-moi, et arrête avant que je ne jouisse. Ton joli minois ne mérite pas qu'on explose dessus. Ce serait une honte de faire cela. Suce, soumise.

**Bella empoigna le sexe du dominant, et suça tout ce qu'elle put, arrachant des faibles cris de plaisir à son instigateur. Il se sentait venir, et Bella - comme si elle avait eu un don - arrêta ses caresses et se releva, face à son kidnappeur. Comment un kidnappeur, tel que Damon, pouvait être si beau ? C'était quelque chose relevant de la torture. Quelque chose de malsain d'être si beau mais si mauvais à la fois. **

- A mon tour de te sentir, jolie Bella. Ne te restreint pas, profite au maximum. Donne-moi tout ce que tu peux. Réponds !

- Oui, maître.

- Ne faiblis pas, reste debout, sinon je te punirai.

**Le jeune homme passa ses mains sur les seins fermes de sa prisonnière, et les lécha, puis les mordilla. Elle gémit faiblement, sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait au fur et à mesure. Une de ses mains glissa jusque l'intimité chaude de sa compagne, et il sentit combien elle était prête, offerte à lui. Damon entra un doigt en Bella, puis deux, faisant gémir plus fortement la jeune femme. Il alla de plus en plus vite, et la sentit se contracter. **

- Tut tut tut, ce serait trop facile, ma jolie. Mets-toi face à moi.

**Il passa ses doigts enduits de cyprine sur la bouche de Bella, qui l'ouvrit instantanément. **

- Lèche-les. Goûte-toi.

**Elle s'exécuta, et lécha les doigts du jeune homme, goûtant à sa propre semence. Damon la retourna, dos à son torse, et la pénétra d'un coup sec, la faisant sienne et les faisant gémir en même temps. C'était si bon d'être comblé. Damon lui fit l'amour, doucement, puis de plus en plus violemment, leurs corps claquant l'un contre l'autre. Leurs langues dansaient, ensemble, alors que Bella devenait de plus en plus serrée, autour du sexe de Damon. **

- Hm… Han, Bella… Oh…Oui… Comme ça, bébé.

**Damon explosa en Bella, ce qui fit venir la jeune femme. Son désir la fit lui sauter dessus et l'embrassa de façon sauvageonne. Il se laissa faire, alors que les rôles étaient inversés. **

- A toi de me dominer, princesse.

**Le corps de la jeune femme était en feu. Et c'était Damon le coupable de ce réveil. Il pouvait le sentir. A des lieues de là. La jeune femme s'empara violemment du sexe tendu comme jamais de Damon, et alors qu'elle lécha le bout gonflé, le corps du tortionnaire commença à réagir aux supplices que la jeune femme lui procurait, qui le fit arriver au paradis du désir en un temps record. Ce serait bien la seule qui puisse le faire venir en si peu de temps. La porte du car s'ouvrit, et Damon vit son con de frère débarquer. **

- Damon, t'es franchement irréprochable, **grogna Stefan.** Ne la vide pas de son sang, son homme la cherche, et crois-moi furax.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à l'arcade ? **Tenta de s'intéresser Damon, encore sur la planète orgasme.**

- Un con de cette foutue équipe qui m'a rentré dedans parce que je reluquais les filles, donc sa nana.

- Stef… Hum Damon… Je peux me joindre ? **Fit Katherine, se mordant la lèvre.** J'ai toujours rêvé de coucher avec une fille.

- Mais bien sûr, Kat. Plus on est de fous, mieux on rit.

- J'y retourne, bande de vicelards. Déguerpissez avant la fin du match.

**Stefan s'en alla, et Katherine s'approcha dangereusement de Bella. Elle lécha son cou, et caressa ses seins par l'arrière. Une main descendit sur son intimité, et Katherine sourit de satisfaction. **

- Elle est à moi. Viens là, ma belle !

**Katherine prit Bella, et l'allongea sur les sièges du fond. Elle lui écarta les jambes, et la lécha, la suça avidement, avant d'entrer deux doigts dans sa proie, la faisant crier de plaisir. Damon pénétra violemment Katherine, donnant plus de dureté aux léchages de Bella. La jeune femme fit jouir sa tortionnaire en premier, et suça Damon après. Ils firent tous l'amour une dernière fois, et se rhabillèrent. La jeune femme regarda son compère, et ils regardèrent leur prisonnière, qui s'était endormie. **

- Faudrait lui faire oublier ce qu'on a fait. Tu sais, comme on fait d'habitude, **souffla Kat à Damon, qui hocha la tête. **

- Ouais, pas bête. Je la ramènerai dans sa chambre après.

- Bella, réveilles-toi deux secondes, **fit Katherine.** Regardes-moi. Tu vas oublier tout ce que tu as fait de maintenant à quand tu es partie du stade. Tu étais fatiguée, et tu es rentrée te coucher, de peur de t'endormir.

- D'ac… D'accord, oui. Je suis trop fatiguée.

- Je sais ma belle. Rendors-toi.

**Bella se rendormit, et après avoir glissé un carton d'invitation dans la poche de son jean, Damon la déposa dans sa chambre, sur son lit, la déshabillant et la glissant sous les draps. Il embrassa tendrement son front, et s'en alla, entendant la porte de la serrure s'ouvrir. **

- Bella ? Hey, Bella !

- Hm… Alice ? Mais…

- Les spartiates ont gagné ! 34 à 21, **s'excita Alice, en sautillant.** On monte en nationale, Bella ! Edward ! Bella est là !

**Edward arriva en trombe dans la pièce, devant une Bella groggy et rouge. **

- Bon sang, Bella, où étais-tu passée ? **Demanda Edward en caressant la joue de sa chérie.**

- J'étais fatiguée, je suis rentrée me coucher, de peur de m'endormir…

**Damon était en bas de l'immeuble, et écoutait la discussion dans la chambre. Katherine passa ses bras dans le cou de son compagnon, et embrassa sa nuque. **

- Tu vois, ton pouvoir marche. Et à merveille, **confia Katherine.** Sympa cette p'tite jeune. Comme quoi, les aprioris…

- Oui. J'espère la revoir un jour.

- Allez tous dans le bus ! **Cria le coach Clapp.** On rentre à la maison !


	3. Le manoir

**Cross Over Contest**

**Titre de l'histoire**: Le Manoir

**Romans** : Twilight et True Blood

**Disclaimer**** : **  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à Charlaisne Harris, seule l'histoire  
est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum**  
****Damn-Addict-Le****mon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**OOooooOOoooOO**

J'allais maudire mon frère pour le restant de ma vie. Quelle idée de s'être installé au milieu des bois, sans route principale aux alentours, sans cabine de téléphone et sans station service ! Je faisais quoi moi maintenant avec ma roue crevée, au milieu de nulle part et sans réseau sur mon téléphone portable ? C'est impossible de nos jours de vivre dans un trou aussi paumé !

J'étais perdue, complètement perdue. Je ne voyais que des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. Pas un seul sentier, pas une seule rivière. Rien qui me donnerait un minuscule espoir de me sortir d'ici vivante! Qui sait ce qui pouvait rôder dans le coin? Loups, ours, sangliers ou pire encore ! Je croisai très fort les doigts pour que les loups garous et autres créatures surnaturelles soient vraiment sorties tout droit de l'imagination des auteurs de science-fiction. Car en ce moment précis, je n'avais nulle envie d'en croiser un.

Armée de ma minuscule lampe de poche, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans les bois. Il faisait encore jour et pourtant on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres. Je ne savais même plus où était ma voiture à présent, car je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation. Pourtant, une sorte de sixième sens me disait de continuer dans cette voie-là, et de ne pas faire demi-tour. Même si je savais que c'était impossible, je sentais une sorte d'onde m'attirer dans cette direction.

J'avais dû parcourir ce qui m'avait semblé être dix kilomètres depuis que je m'étais perdue. J'étais prête à abandonner lorsque j'aperçus, à travers le brouillard, le toit d'une bâtisse. Une énorme bâtisse. Je me dirigeai dans cette direction, courant presque. Bon, OK je courrai. Vite, très vite, à en perdre haleine. J'espérai seulement que ça ne soit pas un mirage, que j'avais bien vu ce toit et que je ne m'étais pas faite d'illusions dues à la fatigue.

Je m'arrêtai net alors que se dressait devant moi une grille en fer forgé. Immense elle aussi. Je scannai rapidement les alentours. Il n'y avait pas de petite clochette ou de sonnette pour annoncer mon arrivée. Les lieux avaient l'air lugubres, et l'endroit désertique. En même temps, au milieu de nulle part, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux. La bâtisse ressemblait à un manoir ou à un ancien château. Je tentai d'ouvrir le portail qui céda, grinçant horriblement alors que je le poussais pour me frayer un chemin. Au moins, s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, il savait que je pénétrai illégalement chez lui et viendrait à ma rencontre.

Je gravis le sentier caillouteux qui menait au manoir. Il n'y avait aucune végétation ici, aucune lumière, aucun signe de vie. A mon avis, il devait y avoir un cimetière derrière! Je frissonnai. Je détestai cet endroit. Malheureusement, c'était ma dernière chance de ne pas finir dévorée par un ours. Alors je frappai à la porte et attendis. Voyant que personne ne venait, je recommençais. Toujours rien. _Fais chier! _Je frappais une dernière fois, plus fort, mais personne ne vint. Aucune lumière ne s'alluma non plus.

J'avais froid, et je ne comptais pas rester dehors alors que la température de l'air baissait à vue d'œil. Foi de Rosalie Hale, j'allais entrer dans ce foutu manoir et plus vite que ça! J'essayai de tourner la poignée, histoire de tester si c'était ouvert, et ô miracle, la porte s'ouvrit! Ça valait bien la peine que je me bousille le poing tiens! La porte grinça et je me dis que personne n'avait dû habiter là depuis des siècles. J'espérai au moins ne pas avoir trop froid cette nuit, surtout s'il n'y avait pas de chauffage ni de couverture, ni de lit ! J'allai sans doute connaître le camping pour la première fois de ma vie! Oh mon Dieu, c'était si humiliant! En même temps, il valait mieux ça que de se faire dévorer...

J'entrai dans le hall majestueux du manoir. Il faisait noir mais je pouvais très bien distinguer le superbe chandelier en cristal pendu au plafond. Un peu poussiéreux mais bon... Je m'enfonçai dans le hall, toujours armée de ma lampe de poche et découvrit un escalier. Je décidai de grimper à l'étage, histoire de voir s'il y avait un endroit pour me poser. Il ne faisait pas trop froid à l'intérieur, du moins pas autant que dehors. Des tableaux de vieux bonhommes et bonnes femmes étaient pendus au mur. Super moche la déco!

Le couloir à l'étage était recouvert d'un tapis rouge sang, orné de motifs couleur or. Il y avait plusieurs portes, toutes fermées. Déterminée, j'ouvris la première et fus surprise de découvrir une superbe cuisine, apparemment en état de marche... Hummmm, je ne pouvais quand même pas espérer trouver un truc de mangeable ici... Je décidais de revenir vérifier plus tard. La seconde porte était une salle de bain, propre et en parfait état, et celle en face était une chambre où trônait un superbe lit King Size antique. Il avait l'air confortable... Je m'approchai et l'observai de plus près. Pas de poussière, et les draps avaient l'air propre. Bizarre, tout ça! Soit quelqu'un habitait encore ici, soit quelqu'un entretenait ce manoir. Dans les deux cas, j'avais enfreins une propriété privée. _Merde. _Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et décidai de continuer ma visite. Encore des chambres. Et une autre salle de bain.

_"Rose, réfléchis et vite! Tu restes ou tu pars? Hum..."_ pensai-je. Toutes sortes de possibilités se bousculaient dans ma tête. Que faire? Rester, partir? Partir, rester? Il y avait toujours cette "sensation" en moi qui me disait de rester, de ne pas fuir, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre cette idée, ce qui était insensé. Rosalie Hale ne flanchait pas, elle était forte et gagnait toujours dans l'adversité!

_"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive__, bon sang?"._

Je mordis férocement ma lèvre inférieure alors que je me torturai l'esprit plus que nécessaire. Je ne pouvais décemment pas passer la nuit dehors. Le soleil allait bientôt de coucher. Alors, si je croisais quelqu'un je lui expliquerai la situation. J'arpentai le couloir nerveusement quelques minutes et décidai de rester. Si quelqu'un habitait ici, il serait venu à ma rencontre. Cette personne devait être absente, voilà tout.

_"Alors pourquoi la porte était ouverte?"_

J'ignorai mon subconscient et commençai par la salle de bain. Il y avait une magnifique baignoire, et des serviettes de toilette alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Je fis couler l'eau chaude, vérifiai le chauffage (il fonctionnait, YES!) et me déshabillai. J'avais tellement froid que je plongeai directement dans l'eau brûlante. _Hummm, un délice. _Une unique bouteille de savon était posée sur le rebord. J'aurai dû être étonnée mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Mon esprit était parti ailleurs, dans les délices de ce bain brûlant et relaxant. Après toute cette marche dans cette foutue forêt, je le méritai bien. Quand le bain ne fut plus à la température adéquate, je sortis et m'enveloppai dans un peignoir en soie rouge. Le contact du tissu sur ma peau me fit un bien fou tellement c'était agréable.

Mon ventre montra des signes de faiblesse et m'indiqua que j'avais faim. Très faim. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, sans grande conviction. Que pourrais-je trouver dans un manoir où personne ne semblait habiter ? J'ouvris les placards et découvris plus que je n'osais l'espérer. Des pâtes et un pot de sauce bolognaise, non périmés et pas encore entamés : le bonheur à l'état pur ! Je dénichais une casserole et préparais minutieusement mon repas du soir, que j'avalais comme une affamée. Je fis la vaisselle, et rangeai tout comme je l'avais trouvé.

Je baillai bruyamment, me brossai les dents (heureusement que j'avais toujours mon kit dans mon sac à main!) et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Je me logeai dans les draps doux et soyeux et m'endormis avant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller en plumes, plus que douillet.

Quelque chose me chatouilla les doigts de pieds et me réveilla. Je voulus chasser l'intrus d'un geste de la main, mais je ne le pus. Mon bras était bloqué, par je ne sais quel objet, doux lui aussi. Je tentai l'autre bras, mais ce fut un échec. Les yeux toujours fermés, je grognai de frustration alors que l'on me chatouillait toujours. Je perçus également une respiration, sourde et lente. _« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire__ ? »._

J'ouvris les yeux, hagarde et apeurée. « Qui est-là ? » demandai-je alors que mes pupilles s'habituaient doucement à l'obscurité totale de la pièce. « Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez Nom de Dieu ! » m'écriai-je complètement paniquée.

Personne ne répondit mais l'objet de torture parcourait toujours la plante de mes pieds, et me faisait tressaillir chaque seconde qui passait. Tout mon corps était pris de légers tremblements, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire si c'était agréable ou pas. Je jetai un œil à mes poignets : ils étaient attachés au montant du lit avec des menottes couvertes de fourrure rouge. Je gémis de stupeur, et un sentiment de peur m'envahit. _« Dans quel guêpier m'étais-je fourrée ?__»_. Je voulais hurler mais ne le fis pas, car seuls des gémissements arrivaient à sortir de ma bouche. Il y avait deux plumes à présent, et elles avaient gagné du terrain sur mon corps, caressant l'intérieur de mes genoux dans une danse sensuelle. Je sentis les pointes de mes seins durcir sous les draps de soie. Je me souvins tout à coup que j'étais nue dans ce lit, à la merci de... Mais de qui ? De quoi ?

« Qui est là ? » demandai-je une nouvelle fois, un peu agacée.

« Je suis le maître de ce château jeune demoiselle. Qui d'autre ? »répondit une voix grave et intimidante ?

« Où êtes-vous ? Je ne vous vois pas ! Et détachez moi !» sifflai-je en tirant sur mes liens.

« Je suis ici pourtant, juste à côté de vous... » souffla une voix dans mon oreille. Les plumes avaient disparu et c'était le souffle de l'homme qui me chatouillait l'oreille, puis le cou et enfin les épaules. J'étais en transe, incapable de bouger, me laissant bercer par sa voix et son souffle.

« Montrez-vous ! Et s'il vous plait enlevez ses liens !» ordonnai-je le plus calmement possible.

Une chandelle s'alluma, puis une autre. _« Comment faisait-il ça ? ». _Mais mes questionnements s'arrêtèrent là car je le vis : éblouissant, sensationnel, magnifique. Un dieu vivant, blond, aux yeux clairs et transparents. Il était habillé de manière bizarre, dans un costume qui lui donnait un air à la fois important et effrayant. Je bavais presque devant lui, ce qui était vraiment pathétique ! J'étais prisonnière de cet homme, je ne devais pas baver devant lui !

« Détachez-moi ! » clamai-je

« C'est moi qui commande ici ! » tonna-t-il.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« C'est aussi moi qui pose les questions ! »

Je fulminai car il se jouait de moi. S'il était le maître des lieux, j'avais enfreins sa propriété et il avait raison de se méfier. Mais de là à me retenir attachée, nue et sans défense, il ne fallait pas pousser ! Cependant, je devais lui prouver que je ne lui voulais rien de mal, que j'avais juste cherché un refuge pour la nuit...

« Écoutez, je n'aurais pas dû entrer comme ça, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller. »

« Je me fiche de vos excuses ! »

Il ressortit ses plumes et les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau. Il continua sa torture, s'aventurant dans mon cou puis à la naissance de mes seins. Il les cajola doucement puis plus rapidement. Mes pointes étaient encore plus dures et je sentis mes entrailles se serrer à mesure qu'il accentuait ses arabesques. Puis les plumes disparurent et quelque chose d'autre les remplaça : c'était doux également mais d'un aspect vraiment différent, comme un plumeau ou quelque chose dans ce style. Le drap glissa sur ma peau nue et tomba au sol dans un bruissement doux. Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon corps, quelque chose m'en empêchait et je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

« Je n'aime pas les intrus et d'habitude je leur fais payer cher de s'aventurer ici. Mais toi, tu avais l'air tellement belle et désirable, qu'il m'était difficile de t'éliminer... »

_M'éliminer ?_

« J'ai envie de jouer avec toi, et malgré ta colère, je sens que tu le désires aussi... N'est-ce pas... Rosalie ? »

« Comment connaissez vous mon prénom ? » questionnai-je inquiète

« Je sais plus de choses que tu ne le crois... As-tu envie de jouer ? » répéta-t-il.

« NON ! » répondis-je d'une voix tremblante. Je me rendis compte que je mentais. Pour une raison irréelle, je savais que j'avais envie qu'il continue, même si c'était dément.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir petite humaine ! Tous les pores de ta peau transpirent de désir pour moi. »

_Petite humaine ? Bon Dieu ça veut __dire quoi ça ?_

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car tout se passa vite ensuite : une caresse, un sifflement et une douleur... agréable. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il utilisait mais c'était bon. Mon ventre me brûlait légèrement, mais il s'apaisa lorsque les plumes revinrent me chatouiller à l'endroit même où il m'avait frappée. Je soupirai d'aise et alors que je commençais à me sentir mieux, il recommença une fois, puis deux. Je gémis et poussai un petit cri de stupeur. Pourtant, j'en voulais encore plus. Il devina mes pensées et abattit l'objet sur moi encore trois fois, comme pour me satisfaire pleinement. Alors qu'il me frappait, une plume me chatouillait entre les cuisses, me faisant haleter et respirer frénétiquement. C'était tellement bon que je sentis les prémices d'un orgasme se former au fond de moi, prêt à exploser à tout moment. Il continua à me chatouiller, tout en emprisonnant les pointes de mes seins avec ses doigts. Il n'en fallut pas plus à mon corps pour s'arc-bouter et convulser violemment alors que les tortures continuèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je me calme enfin... Je respirai difficilement mais un sentiment de plénitude m'avait envahi.

J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, mais c'était trop réel pour en être un. Les lumières se rallumèrent et l'homme réapparu, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi irréel. Je ne savais pas comment le qualifier, il était tellement étrange. Il me fixait de ses yeux magnifiques et ne me quittait pas une seconde.

« Qui êtes vous ? » parvins-je à murmurer. « Êtes vous un vampire ou une autre de ces créatures imaginaires ?» demandai-je fébrilement.

Il rit à gorge déployée et je ne vis pas l'ombre d'une canine pointue. Quelle sotte j'étais ! Dire un truc comme ça me paraissait tellement idiot. Et il se foutait de ma gueule à présent, et j'avais honte.

« Désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. » murmurai-je.

Il s'arrêta de rire et ses yeux s'assombrirent tout à coup. Il me dévisagea et il me sembla que ses yeux étaient rivés sur mon cou, là où mon sang pulsait frénétiquement. Je secouais la tête pour ôter de mon cerveau les images sensuelles de crocs plantés dans ma jugulaire et les bruits de suçotements et de déglutition qui s'en suivaient. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de lire des romans de science fiction ! Pourtant, je ne pouvais voir rien d'autre que cette pomme d'Adam qui tressautait alors qu'il buvait à grandes goulées mon sang pur et limpide. Je m'assénais une claque mentale pour oser penser de telles choses et tentais de revenir à la réalité. Cela me paraissait invraisemblable de parvenir à éprouver toutes ces choses devant un parfait inconnu. Je n'étais pas une adepte des relations sado-masochistes mais j'avouais que ça m'avait souvent traversé l'esprit d'essayer ça, un jour. Mais pas comme ca, perdue au milieu de nulle part, avec un étrange personnage. Sa voix voluptueuse me sortit de mes pensées. Il me fixait toujours de ses prunelles bleues et envoutantes.

« La prochaine fois que tu jouiras, je veux que tu cries mon prénom, Rosalie. »

« D... D'accord. Mais je ne connais pas votre prénom. »

« Éric. Je m'appelle Éric Northman et je suis le maître de ces lieux. Es-tu prête pour un second round ? »

« Oui ! » dis-je avec plus de véhémence que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il sourit largement à ma réponse et les chandelles s'éteignirent à nouveau. « Comment faites- vous ça ? »

« Shhhh... Détends-toi, Rosalie, et laisse-moi profiter de ce corps merveilleux que tu possèdes, une dernière fois... »

Je déglutis. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « une dernière fois » ? Est-ce qu'il comptait se débarrasser de moi, voire me tuer ? Je pris peur et il le sentit car il caressa mes cheveux pour me calmer. Une onde positive parcourue tout mon corps et me détendit complètement. Très vite, j'allais beaucoup mieux, et fermais les yeux.

Ses doigts tracèrent les contours de mon visage puis s'égarèrent de nouveau sur ma poitrine. Un frisson me traversa et mon corps réagit aussitôt à ses caresses. Je gémis et il enleva ses mains. _« O__ù était-elles ? » me demandai-je. _Comme pour me répondre, je les sentis à nouveau sur mes pieds, mes chevilles et mes jambes, qu'il replia doucement. La plume (ou peut-être les deux) caressèrent mon intimité encore humidifiée par mon précédent orgasme. Je me mordis sévèrement la lèvre inférieure car la sensation était vraiment exquise. Les tournoiements de l'objet firent vaciller mon esprit et augmenter ma respiration. Je sursautai légèrement lorsque je sentis un objet froid entrer contact avec mes petites lèvres. Cet objet vibrait contre moi et accentuait mon désir. Je gémis lourdement et il l'écarta de moi.

« Il faut te calmer Rose... Nous avons tout notre temps... Je vais détacher un de tes bras, et tu vas mettre la boule dans ton antre, c'est d'accord ?» susurra-t-il.

J'opinai du chef et soufflais un bon coup pour me remettre de mes émotions. Pendant tout ce temps, la plume n'avait pas cessé son petit manège, mais je n'y prêtais plus attention. Je voulais ce truc vibrant plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Mon souhait fut exaucé et la petite boule vibrante entra à nouveau en contact avec mes lèvres. Mon bras droit se relâcha et je le tendis pour attraper l'objet de ma convoitise. C'était bien un boule, lisse et vibrante.

« Bien... Maintenant, mets-là sur ton clitoris, Rose. Oui... comme ça. Fais des petits cercles autour et dès que tu seras assez lubrifiée, fais la entrer en toi... »

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement bon... »

« Je savais que ça te plairait Rosalie... »

Je gémis lourdement et l'air se chargea aussitôt . J'insérai l'objet dans ma minette trempée et faillit exploser sous l'intensité de son effet sur moi. Les vibrations se propageaient dans tout mon corps et agissaient comme des décharges électriques. Éric reprit mon bras et le rattacha au montant du lit. Puis il encercla ma taille de ses mains et me fit pivoter sur le côté, afin que je lui montre mes fesses. La plume vint les caresser tendrement mais elle disparut, vite remplacée par cette autre chose à plumes qui me fouetta brusquement. Je fus agréablement surprise car la douleur du fouet était mélangée aux sensations que me procuraient la boule et le tout était plutôt jouissif. Il recommença sans que je ne m'y attende et une boule de feu naquit dans mon ventre.

« Encore ! » m'entendis-je lui demander.

Il s'exécuta, deux fois de suite, et la boule de feu gronda, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Je gémis encore, frustrée de ne rien pouvoir faire avec les mains attachées. J'étais à la merci de cet homme et j'aimais ça. C'était la plus belle expérience de ma vie, et je ne comptais pas la gâcher. Surtout si c'était la « dernière fois », comme il me l'avait si bien dit.

« Encore Éric, plus fort ! » le suppliai-je.

Je l'entendis gémir lui aussi, et je souris car j'avais également réussi mon petit effet sur lui. Le coup vint sans prévenir, beaucoup plus cinglant que les autres fois, me faisant vibrer et exploser en mille morceaux. Tout mon corps fut pris de soubresauts alors que l'orgasme me submergeait pour la seconde fois.

« Eriiiiiiiiiiiiiic ! » hurlai-je à pleins poumons. « Oh Mon Dieu ouiiiiiiiiiiii, ERIC ! C'est booooooon ! »

Les mains du Maître des lieux étaient posées sur mes fesses, les caressants pour atténuer la douleur. Il retira la boule à l'aide de la petite chaîne prévue à cet effet et me remit sur le dos. Il détacha mes liens et malaxa mes poignets afin de les soulager eux-aussi. Il s'approcha de moi, toujours dans l'obscurité et caressa mes seins tendus avec ses mains, puis avec sa langue.

« Je suis très fier de toi Rosalie, tu as été merveilleuse... » souffla-t-il.

« Que vas-tu faire de moi maintenant, Éric ? »

« Rien... Tu vas repartir d'où tu viens, sans jamais parler de cela à quiconque. Entendu ? »

« Oui... » soufflai-je, abasourdie par ses propos. « Je n'aurais pas le droit de revenir ? »

« Non... Et de toute façon, jamais tu ne pourras me retrouver... » assura-t-il.

Je voulus le questionner davantage mais je ne le pus. Il ralluma les lumières et je vis pour la dernière fois. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus foncés, d'un bleu à vouloir s'y noyer. Il me sourit, caressa ma joue et se jeta sur mon cou comme une bête affamée. Et ce fut le trou noir...

Il faisait nuit noire à présent et je me sentais groggy et courbaturée. J'étais allongée dans les bois, la culotte complètement trempée et tous les sens en éveil. Je me relevai d'un bond et regardai autour de moi : pas de manoir, pas de portail en fer forgé, rien !

Est-ce que j'avais rêvé ? Avais-je inventé tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Cela ne pouvait être que ça de toue façon, sinon comment l'expliquer ?

Je fis quelques pas et trouvai ma voiture, intacte. La roue n'était plus crevée, et les clés attendaient sagement sur la portière. Tout cela n'était pas net, et mon cerveau fourmillait de questions toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres.

Je regardai ma montre et notai que j'étais très en retard pour aller dîner chez mon frère. Il fallait que je file ou il allait s'inquiéter sérieusement. Je réfléchirai à tout cela plus tard, lorsque je serai rentrée chez moi. Je pris place derrière le volant, mis le contact et enclenchai la marche arrière. Juste avant de démarrer je jetai un œil dans le rétroviseur, comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire depuis que je conduisais, pour vérifier mon allure.

C'est alors que je faillis hurler de stupeur : deux petites traces rondes bien distinctes étaient dessinées dans mon cou, juste à l'endroit où pulsait ma jugulaire.


	4. Black Raven

Cross over Contest!

Titre: Le Black Raven…

Romans Choisis: Twilight et Vampire Daries

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à L. , seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : wwww (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com/ (enlever les parenthèses et rajouter la ponctuation) sur lequel se feront les votes !

_Damon :_

Bordel qu'est-ce que j'en avais marre ! Je serrai les dents et les poings. Les murs ayant une espérance de vie plutôt amoindri quand je suis dans cet état, je me dirigeai vers la porte vitrée. Je l'ouvris brutalement. Un corbeau s'envola en chantant. Le jardin plongé dans l'obscurité n'avait jamais été aussi apaisant. L'air frais de la nuit permit de me détendre. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende :

- Hmm Oui ! ! ! Encore !

Je levai la tête vers le premier étage, suivant le parcours des plantes grimpantes le long du mur en pierre. Parce qu'en plus ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de fermer la fenêtre. Elena gémit plus fort. Je donnerai tout pour être à sa place, pour La tenir dans mes bras. Quelle torture d'entendre la femme que l'on aime crier son plaisir dans les bras de son frère, son pire ennemi !

Déjà qu'ils me vomissaient leur bonheur au visage toute la journée, je devais en plus supporter leurs ébats la nuit. Mes mains se crispèrent sur la rambarde en même temps que leur jouissance. Le bois céda et je me retrouvai avec les débris dans les mains.

- Merde, soufflai-je.

J'ouvris les doigts, captivé par les miettes voltant dans les airs puis tombant à terre dans un bruit étouffé.

J'avais bien besoin d'un verre. Je marchai tranquillement vers les bouteilles et me décidai pour un whisky.

Je fis tournoyer le liquide, les yeux dans le vague, avant de porter le verre à mes lèvres. La première gorgée me soulagea. Je pouvais toujours compter sur l'alcool.

Je laissai la réparation à Stefan. Je ne suis pas le bricoleur de la famille.

Et secundo, cette maison lui a été légué à lui, le gentil petit Stefan. Pas à moi, le méchant vampire sur qui on ne peut compter. Si seulement Elle voyait qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance, que je me damnerais encore plus si c'était possible, pour Elle. Seulement pour Elle.

Le verre ne survécut pas à mes pensées et explosa, troublant le silence qui s'était installé. Un morceau meurtrit ma chair, je l'enlevai avec une fascination lugubre pour les gouttes de sang qui s'écoulèrent. La plaie se referma en quelques secondes.

Je me resservis un bon verre. Le fauteuil en cuir m'appelait et je ne le laissai pas attendre plus longtemps.

Je laissai le ménage à Stefan. Je ne suis pas le maniaque de la famille.

Les respirations à l'étage m'apprenaient qu'ils dormaient. J'en étais à la moitié de mon verre quand un courant d'air me força à lever la tête. Manquait plus qu'elle !

- C'était trop géniale ! Le vent dans mes cheveux, les odeurs qui m'assaillent et puis-

- Oh !

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'élever la voix mais elle avait tendance à me faire faire des choses singulières.

- Vickie, tu serais vraiment un amour si tu pouvais la fermer, fis-je en l'honorant d'un sourire hypocrite.

- Rabat-joie, bouda-t-elle en s'affalant dans le canapé à la gauche de mon fauteuil.

Depuis qu'elle commençait à s'habituer à ses nouvelles capacités elle était intenable. Je la comprenais bien sûr, mais hors de questions de le prétendre pour autant. Avant j'aurais pris part à son éducation avec un plaisir frivole mais depuis quelques temps j'étais d'humeur morose, et voir les autres heureux me déprimaient davantage.

- J'ai soif, brisa-t-elle le silence. Silence qui ne pouvait durer longtemps avec elle.

- Tant que tu ne touches pas à ma réserve d'alcool.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se rapprochant de mon fauteuil :

- Noon, j'ai soif de sang !

Voilà enfin des mots sensés qui retinrent mon attention. Elle le vit et son sourire s'agrandit :

- Comme l'autre rabat-joie dort, tu peux m'apprendre à chasser. Steuplait, steuplait steuplait !

Elle sautillait presque. Pour m'éviter ce spectacle plus longtemps j'acquiesçai. Une petite descente en ville ne me ferait pas de mal, même accompagné de Vickie. Le problème c'est que tout le monde était à sa recherche. Nous devions aller dans une autre ville, assez loin d'ici mais pas trop éloigné pour être revenus avant que Stef- Non et puis quoi encore ! Depuis quand je me fiche de ses états d'âmes. Je sautai prestement sur mes pieds, offris mon bras à cette demoiselle et dans un sourire plein de promesse, je lui assurai que d'ici la fin de la nuit, elle serait repue.

- Vous allez où comme ça ?

Merde. Je ne l'avais pas entendu se réveiller celui-là.

- Chasser, répondit naturellement l'autre abrutie. J'avais envie de me taper le front avec ma paume de main tellement j'étais abasourdi. Mais je restais impassible comme à mon habitude.

- Il en est hors de question !

Puis reportant son attention sur moi :

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit de rester prudent tu sais comm-

- Non ! TU as dit, moi tu sais très bien que je préfère te contredire.

Mon ton était volontairement amical. Il souffla et s'approcha de Vickie.

- Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

Il l'entraîna vers la salle à manger. Elle se retourna, son regard me demandant de l'aider. Je haussai les épaules. Qu'elle se débrouille !

J'allai chercher mon blouson et mon portefeuille dans ma chambre. Je passai dans la salle de bains pour jeter un coup d'œil au miroir. En chasse, ce que je préfère est la phase : charmer sa proie. J'ajustai le col de mon blouson de cuir et me fis un sourire. Des pas délicats se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Je reconnus aussitôt Elena.

- Stefan ? demanda-t-elle.

En un claquement de doigts je me retrouvai à ses côtés. Elle sursauta et se retint de crier. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et j'eus envie d'y passer mes mains. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise pour homme et mon désir d'elle se réveilla. Ayant peur qu'elle ne lise en moi, je collai un sourire narquois sur mes lèvres. Elle posa une main sur l'emplacement de son cœur qui battait des records de vitesse. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que j'étais habillé pour sortir.

- Tu vas quelque part ?

- Stefan est dans la salle à manger, répondis-je à sa première question.

Elle secoua la tête et s'engagea dans les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Je lui emboitai le pas.

- Que fait-il ?

- Il est avec Vickie. Elle a des idées qui ne plaisent pas trop à ton Stefan.

- Et j'imagine que tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle me connaissait bien. Trop bien même. Arrivés près de la porte d'entrée, elle m'interpella de sa voix mélodieuse.

- Damon, j'espère que tu ne me fuis pas, que tu ne pars pas à cause de moi.

- Ne te crois pas le centre du monde, crachai-je malgré moi.

Alors qu'elle était tout pour moi. Mes paroles la blessèrent et elle baissa la tête en murmurant un okay qui déchira mon cœur mort. L'espace devenait trop étroit, l'atmosphère trop lourd. Je me retournai sans un regard de plus et claquai la porte d'entrée en sortant. Ne plus réfléchir voilà ce dont j'avais besoin. Et je ne connaissais rien de meilleur que la course.

Je courrais depuis plus d'une heure quand je stoppais près d'une ville. J'ignorais où j'étais et pour tout dire, je m'en fichais. Je me promenais, d'une démarche furtive, dans les rues à la recherche d'un bar encore ouvert après minuit. Une enseigne lumineuse criarde m'agressa les yeux. Voilà qui fera l'affaire. J'entrai donc dans le Black Raven.

_Bella :_

« - Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. » (Extrait tiré du tome 2 de la saga Twilight : Tentation.)

J'ouvris les yeux en hurlant. J'étais en sueur, le drap me collait à la peau dans une désagréable sensation. Ma respiration était hachurée. Je passai une main tremblante sur mon visage brûlant. Encore un cauchemar. Le même depuis deux ans maintenant. La lumière du couloir s'alluma, je devais encore avoir réveillé ma colocataire. Même si elle était patiente je sentais qu'elle en avait marre.

Je me rallongeai doucement encore sous l'encaissement de mon rêve. Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir.

Mon réveil sonna 19H00.

Il était temps de me préparer pour prendre mon service de nuit. Je pris avec un certain soulagement une douche. Tous mes muscles se détendirent. Sentir l'eau caresser mes cheveux et se perdre dans mon dos, je pourrais rester comme ça pour toujours. Un coup porté avec violence contre la porte me fit sursauter.

- Dépêche, je vais plus avoir d'eau chaude !

Ma colocataire et accessoirement ma collègue avait un caractère de camionneur mais étrangement était plutôt patiente avec moi. « Plutôt » car autant demander à un aveugle de conduire. Elle voyait sûrement que je n'étais qu'une coquille vide et m'avait prise sous son aile. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que j'ai eu mon job. Pas un job en or mais au moins j'avais un toit et de quoi manger. Je n'avais pu trouver mieux avec mes notes du lycée qui avaient dégringolées en chute libre après Son départ.

Je sortis rapidement en réprimant un frisson et me pelotonnai dans une serviette moelleuse.

- Enfin ! s'écria-t-elle la porte à peine ouverte, ses cheveux blonds dansant sur ses épaules.

Je finissais de manger quand elle arriva, gracieuse comme toujours. Elle était d'une beauté très féminine (et avait d'ailleurs énormément de pourboire) ce qui jurait avec son caractère très viril. Nous nous mîmes en route pour le bar.

Autant j'eus du mal à débuter comme serveuse autant maintenant j'agis comme un automate. Accueillir les clients avec un sourire avenant, prendre leur commande, retourner au bar en sentant leur regard pervers dans mon dos puis leur apporter leur boisson. Toujours être polie même avec le plus imbécile des hommes, voilà le mot d'ordre du patron. Ouais bah il travaille de jour et ça se voit. Heureusement qu'un vigile était là en cas de problème, ça me rassurait un peu.

Tout se passait comme d'habitude. Je ressortais de la réserve quand une collègue vint me prévenir qu'un client venait d'arriver à l'une des tables dont j'avais la charge.

- T'en as de la chance, je lui aurais bien filé mon numéro, rajouta-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, cette fille filerait son numéro à n'importe qu- Waouh. Cet homme n'était pas comme ceux que j'avais l'habitude de croiser ici. Ses cheveux était coiffé court mais pas trop. Son visage, de ce que j'en voyais d'ici était très viril avec une mâchoire carré. Sa posture traduisait une confiance en lui à toute épreuve. Ouais, encore un con arrogant. Je toussai pour me donner une contenance et avançai vers la table n°8.

- Bonsoir, que désirez-vous ?

Et qu'il ne me réponde pas « toi » ou encore « ta collègue aux gros seins ».

- Un whisky on the rocks sera parfait, sourit-il.

Son sourire fit se tordre quelque chose dans mon ventre. Je mis un peu trop de temps pour réagir et il arqua un sourcil.

Il leva sa tête vers moi et je fondis intérieurement face à son regard. J'espérais que cela ne transparaissait pas sur mon visage.

Je m'affairai derrière le comptoir. Je fus rapidement de nouveau près de la table n°8.

- Voilà monsieur. Autres choses ?

Il regarda autour de nous et s'avança sur la banquette. Il me fit signe de m'abaisser à son niveau. J'obéis et il murmura :

- J'aimerais savoir à quelle heure vous finissez.

Pas si différent en fait. J'allais lui répondre quand mon regard captura le bleu de ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses prunelles qui sembla résonner en moi. Un éclat inhumain. Sans savoir pourquoi je fus prise de tremblements. Je fermai difficilement mes paupières et pus reprendre une respiration normale. Je me relevai et lui dis poliment que je n'étais pas intéressée par sa proposition.

Pourquoi avais-je eu si peur ? Quelque chose en lui me disait qu'il était plus dangereux que les autres gars que je servais habituellement.

_Damon :_

A peine l'avais-je vu que je sus que c'était elle que je voulais. Mais elle m'avait rembarré. Pourtant elle avait l'air de ne pas rester insensible à mon charme. Pourquoi ? La seule femme à m'avoir résisté était Elena. Je me levai et remis mon blouson. Je laissai un pourboire et sortis dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elles se ressemblaient, les mêmes cheveux, le même regard à la différence que celui de la serveuse n'était pas habité par cette lueur de vie qu'ont toutes les jeunes filles de son âge. Elle semblait avoir vécu toutes les misères du monde et voulait juste trouver le repos.

Je pouvais lui apporter ce repos, c'est pour cela que je l'attendis de l'autre côté de la rue. Son odeur me parvint et quand elle passa à la joncture d'une ruelle je lui sautai dessus. Je posai ma main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne crie tout en l'entraînant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Je plongeai mon regard dans le chocolat du sien et tentai de pénétrer son esprit.

J'adorais hypnotiser les femmes. Leur faire croire dur comme fer à des illusions, des chimères. C'était loin de ressembler à de la cruauté, la plupart du temps je leur faisais croire que j'étais l'homme parfait pour elle, l'homme capable de combler tous leurs désirs. Sachant que le prince charmant n'existait pas, je leur rendais service en somme.

- Détends-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je vais retirer ma main et tu resteras sage d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, subsistant dans ses yeux un petit reflet de peur. Je m'exécutai et elle ne tenta rien. Sage fille. Je plaçai ma main à quelques centimètres de sa tête, à plat contre le mur. L'autre bras était posé contre ses reins. Nos corps n'étaient séparés que par un centimètre d'air et son odeur m'entourait pleinement.

- Habites-tu loin d'ici ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Bien alors tu vas m'y emmener, lui ordonnai-je aimablement avec des yeux assoiffés.

Elle déglutit et je cessai notre connexion. Je m'écartai, gardant néanmoins ma main autour de sa hanche. Un petit quart d'heure suffit pour que nous arrivions devant un immeuble des années 70. J'aurais dû m'en douter vu l'endroit où elle travaille qu'elle ne devait pas résider dans un palace. Nous prîmes les escaliers où elle trébucha à deux reprises. Elle ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante. Nous retirâmes nos chaussures et elle nous dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle devançait mes pensées.

À peine étions nous arrivés dans la chambre que le désir l'emporta sur le reste. Je l'embrassai avec passion, je lui mordillai la lèvre inférieure, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Ses lèvres demeurèrent closes, mais j'avais plus d'un tour dans son sac pour arriver à mes fins.

Je la projetai sur le lit. Malgré ma force, je ne la blessai pas. Elle atterrit souplement sur le matelas. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inferieur en regardant le prédateur que j'étais avancer vers elle. Je la rejoignis et m'installai à ses côtés. Elle me contempla un instant en silence. Ses yeux étaient remplis de désirs. Enfin ! Je défis sa queue de cheval et secouai ses cheveux. L'effluve de son shampoing me parvint. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier ce délice. Je sentis deux petites mains commençaient à déboutonner les boutons de ma chemise blanche. Je recouvris ses mains de la mienne pour l'arrêter.

- Patience, nous avons toute la nuit, lui soufflai-je.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir sa réponse. Elle se mordillait toujours la lèvre. Je lui souris et passai mon pouce sur sa bouche pour libérer cette pauvre lèvre. Elle se redressa et son pull se releva un peu, je posai délicatement la paume de mes mains sur l'espace de sa peau ainsi mise à nue. Je remontai le long de sa colonne vertébrale tout en scrutant ses réactions.

Elle sembla vraiment timide et une idée un peu effarante me traversa l'esprit tandis que je descendais mes mains au creux de ses reins. Et si elle était vierge ? Cela n'entraverait pas mon désir. Je lui posai la question gentiment. Ses rougissements répondirent pour elle. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Elena comme ça. Je l'embrassai sur le coin des lèvres, sur sa joue droite et descendis encore jusqu'à son cou. Dans le même temps mes mains restées inactives se mirent en marche et remontèrent une nouvelle fois le long de son dos, emportant son pull et son t-shirt en même temps. Elle me laissa prendre l'initiative et j'aimais ça. Mes doigts froids appréciaient sa chaleur.

_Bella :_

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je savais ce qui m'attendait. Je l'avais vu dans son regard quand il m'avait agressée. Et la froideur de sa peau ne pouvait me tromper. Je n'avais plus eu à faire à quelqu'un de cette espèce depuis Son départ. Cet homme était un vampire.

Et pourtant je l'avais amené chez moi et je me retrouvai en soutien-gorge devant lui. J'ignorai même son nom. Oui, je savais ce qui m'attendait et pourtant je n'étais pas effrayée. Il voulait mon sang. Et même un peu plus, me dis-je quand il se jeta sur mes lèvres. J'étais reconnaissante qu'il m'enlève à cette pauvre vie de souffrance constante en m'enlevant par la même ma virginité. Je caressai du bout des doigts son torse solide comme un roc.

Nos lèvres bougeaient passionnément et je ne me souvins pas avoir reçu pareille baiser de toute ma vie. Ses bras fermes s'enroulèrent dans mon dos et m'entraînèrent de force contre son torse musclé. Sa langue vint titiller mes lèvres et j'ouvris instinctivement la bouche. Quand nos langues se touchèrent je gémis faiblement. Il était le maître de ce baiser et je me soumettais de bonne grâce.

J'étais haletante et il s'en rendit compte puisqu'il coupa notre baiser. Il m'allongea avec douceur sur mon lit. Il resta à genoux et retira sa chemise encombrante. Bien que son torse soit comme son visage, d'une pâleur de mort, il était magnifique. Un ange déchu directement venu pour me sauver. J'esquissai timidement les contours de sa poitrine et de ses abdominaux.

Il s'allongea à ma droite et je me tournai pour lui faire face. Une de ses mains se perdit dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre glissa le long de mon flanc pour venir caresser mon ventre plat. Ce dernier se contracta sous la fraîcheur de sa main. Des frissons électriques me parcoururent le bas-ventre. Je fermai les yeux et un léger bruit s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres.

- C'est ça, laisse-toi aller !

Il bougea et me positionna sur le dos pour ensuite me surplomber. Il remonta ses mains le long de mon bras pour ensuite repartirent en emportant les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou. Il libéra mes seins de leur prison en abaissant mon sous-vêtement jusqu'à mon ventre. Mes mains s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux tandis que sa bouche électrisait ma peau. Je gémis fortement de surprise quand il donna un violent coup de langue sur un de mes tétons durcis. Je le sentis sourire et il recommença sur mon autre sein. Sa main droite attrapa adroitement mon sein gauche alors que ses lèvres emprisonnèrent mon téton droit. Il le suçota habilement.

Je devinais son désir car quelque chose de dur se pressait contre ma cuisse. Je gémis encore une fois, ma respiration étant désordonnée depuis longtemps. Son bras empêchait mon bassin de bouger frénétiquement. Une main torturant mon sein, il remonta son visage à niveau de mon oreille. Il enferma mon lobe entre ses lèvres et une nouvelle vague de gémissement arriva.

J'en voulais plus, je voulais qu'il s'occupe de mon intimité. Mes mains voyagèrent le long de son dos et arrivèrent à la frontière de son pantalon. Je les passai devant et retirai le bouton de son jeans. Il se releva sur ses genoux tandis que j'abaissai sa fermeture.

- Impatiente on dirait.

Il enleva son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Son membre libéré du tissu, se montra fièrement. Je me mordis la lèvre comme j'avais l'habitude de faire quand j'étais gênée. Je me mis à mon tour sur mes genoux et enlevai l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge, je le jetai quelque part dans la pièce. Je le poussai pour qu'il s'allonge à son tour. Je voulais découvrir son corps. Mes mains voyagèrent sur son torse et ses abdominaux, j'hésitais à descendre plus bas. Il posa une main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur mon bras.

Son regard se voulait encourageant. Il me laissa faire à mon rythme, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'une de mes mains s'aventure sur son membre dressé fièrement. Il gémit un peu ce qui me rassura encore plus que des mots. Du bout des doigts je découvris sa verge. Il ferma les yeux ce qui m'incita à continuer. Mon autre main se joignit à la première. Une goutte sortit du bout de son pénis et sans que je ne le vois venir je me penchai pour venir cueillir ce liquide avec ma langue.

Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Je donnai un autre coup de langue comme il l'avait fait plus tôt sur mon sein et il gémit fortement. Je souris, fière de moi. Sans que je ne puisse continuer il m'attrapa par les épaules et me lança sur le matelas. Il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le contrôle. Mon pantalon et ma culotte ne furent rapidement plus qu'un souvenir. Nous étions désormais tous les deux nus comme Adam et Eve.

Avec un sourire sournois il se pencha vers mon intimité. Je serrai les cuisses en rougissant. Il effleura ma joue du revers de la main et de l'autre caressa ma cuisse.

Ses yeux bleus me transpercèrent sur place.

- Laisse-toi faire.

Je me détendis et il le sentit puisqu'il écarta mes jambes avec sa main. Il s'installa entre mes cuisses. Son nez passa le long de mon aine. Ses mains se posèrent rudement sur le haut de mes cuisses, me plaquant contre le matelas. Je compris pourquoi quand il commença à faire de lent va-et-vient le long de mes lèvres intimes, accélérant par moment pour ralentir de nouveau.

Je n'étais rien d'autre que gémissements et parfois hurlement. Son pouce vint se poser brutalement contre mon clitoris et il le massa rudement. Je ressentais une boule de feu grandir dans mon bas-ventre. J'allais atteindre le point de non-retour. Sa langue était merveilleuse. Il stoppa sa langue et reçut un gémissement de protestation. Je voulus lui intimer de continuer mais il plaqua une main contre ma bouche.

- Chut !

Je sentais sa virilité contre ma cuisse. Il plia mon genou, relevant ma jambe contre sa hanche. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Il fit passer le bout de son membre contre mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux mais il se retira.

- Je veux voir tes yeux !

Je verrouillai mon regard dans le sien. Il approcha à nouveau sa virilité contre mon intimité. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux tandis qu'il entra le bout de son membre en moi. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Il ressortit et recommença ses caresses le long de mes lèvres. Il entra un peu plus loin en moi et je compris pourquoi il y allait doucement. Une petite douleur surgit. A chaque fois il s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément dans mes chairs intimes. Je grimaçai un peu plus à chaque fois. Heureusement qu'il se retirait, me laissant me détendre.

Je m'habituai cependant à la douleur et ses hanches poussèrent sa verge en moi.

Il buta contre mon hymen et le déchira. Je hurlai et fermai malgré moi mes paupières. Une de ses mains vint effleurer mon sein. Elle descendit pour aller trouver mon bouton de chair. Le plaisir se mélangeait à la douleur. Alors que nous ne faisions plus qu'un, une lueur de soif brilla dans ses yeux assombris. Je saignais. Après quelques minutes, qui me parurent une éternité, mon corps se détendit. Il commença un doux va-et-vient. Son pouce travaillait toujours mon clitoris. Je sentais que c'était dur pour lui de ne pas me prendre plus fortement.

La douleur s'atténua et je retrouvais la sensation électrifiant de la boule de feu. Je laissai échapper de légers gémissements. Mon amant d'un soir emprisonna mes poignets dans une main et me força à amener mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Il passa son bras sous moi et me pénétra dans un nouvel angle. Je le sentais mieux comme ça. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour des barreaux en fer. Ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus violents. Le lit claquait contre le mur mais le bruit était couvert par mes cris.

- Oui ! Plus vite ! Oui !

Il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et ses va-et-vient se firent sauvages. Il se retira d'un seul coup de moi et me retourna tout aussi rapidement. Il passa une main sur mes fesses et écarta avec son genou mes cuisses. Il rentra d'un seul coup jusqu'à la garde. Le bruit de notre ébat m'excitait au plus haut point. Ses grognements m'excitaient autant que sa main s'abattant de temps en temps sur mes fesses. Je sentais taper contre mon clitoris ses testicules. Son rythme sauvage devint incontrôlable. Je n'arrivais même plus à me tenir sur mes bras. Il le sentit car il me retourna une nouvelle fois.

Je posai mes mains contre ses omoplates. Je sentais ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts. Je ne savais même plus si je criais ou si je haletais. Je n'avais conscience que de cette zone de combustion dans mon bas-ventre. Alors que je sentais que j'allais bientôt venir, il pinça mon bouton de chair et Oh Mon Dieu ce fut ma perte. Cette boule explosa en millions de fourmillements et mon vagin se contracta autour de son membre. Il se libéra dans un gémissement rauque. Je sentis un liquide jaillir au fond de moi.

Il pesa de tout son poids sur moi mais c'était agréable. Nous reprîmes notre souffle ensemble. Ses lèvres caressèrent mon épaule et remontèrent vers mon cou. Je le sentis mordiller ma peau.

- Je te ferais oublié, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses dents sur ma peau et d'appuyer.

- Non ! M'écriai-je. Il se releva et me scruta avec curiosité.

- Je…, bégayai-je, je ne veux pas… oublié…

Il sembla réfléchir et finit par soupirer :

- D'accord.

Et il me mordit. Ses dents pointues percèrent ma peau sans rencontrer de résistance. Je ne ressentis qu'une petite douleur qui fut vite un lointain souvenir. Mes mains étaient déployées dans ses cheveux et ses grognements de plaisir répondaient aux miens. Je me sentis fatiguée, ma respiration se calma. Mes yeux se fermaient malgré moi. Cette sensation je l'avais déjà ressenti à l'hôpital, après avoir perdu beaucoup de sang. Je ne voulais pas quitter cet état de bien-être. Vivre, c'était trop dur. Il voulut se reculer mais je mis toute ma force pour l'obliger à rester en place.

- Continue, soufflai-je difficilement, jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît.

Il hésita mais prit finalement la décision qui apaisait mes chagrins.

Je mourrai, et il ne saura jamais que son hypnose n'avait pas fonctionné.


	5. La muse des sangs froids

Cross over Contest!

Romans Choisis: Twilight et Vampire Daries

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à L. , seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : wwww (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com/ (enlever les parenthèses et rajouter la ponctuation) sur lequel se feront les votes !

_**La muse des sangs froids.**_

2050. Les vampires sont sortis de leurs tanières. Ils se sont révélés au monde et dominent librement. Beaucoup sont morts durant la lutte de 2020. Mes parents sont morts durant cette lutte ainsi que mon frère. Beaucoup d'humains sont partis vivre dans les nouvelles villes dirigées par les loups garous qui prétendent pouvoir tuer les vampires. Mais il y en a, qui comme moi, sont restés auprès des suceurs de sang.

Je me prépare comme tous les vendredis à entrer dans l'immense salle souterraine du château d'un des chefs vampires de la région. Je suis dans la petite pièce adjacente avec six hommes et cinq femmes. Je sais ce qui se passera quand la porte s'ouvrira. Mon cœur bat vite. Trop vite, cependant je ne suis pas la seule à être dans cet état. Du coin de l'œil, je regarde Pierre avec qui je me retrouve souvent. Il finit tranquillement d'ajuster sa tenue. Un slip et un t-shirt qui part en lambeau. Il me rejoint discrètement quand il a fini et me sourit.

Prête ?

Et toi ? m'amusai-je sous le regard presque apeuré de certaines filles.

Une porte annexe s'ouvre laissant entrer le chef de la région, Démétri Volturi.

Mes petites agneaux comment allez-vous ce soir ? scanda-t-il grandement nous survolant les uns après les autres. Oh, des petits nouveaux, s'amusa-t-il s'approchant d'une jeune fille de vingt ans, blanche comme lui.

Il la renifla, mais grimaça. Un des deux gardes près de lui leva les yeux en l'air, beaucoup moins difficile que son patron. Démétri fit le même scénario avec le reste des personnes, quand il arriva devant Pierre et moi, il nous scanna beaucoup plus longuement.

Vous avez bu ou mangé quelque chose en dehors de la ville ? questionna-t-il dangereusement.

Pierre prit peur. Il recula d'un pas quant à moi je fis signe que non de la tête.

Suivez-moi, décréta-t-il alors que le reste de l'équipe entrait dans la grande salle.

Avant qu'elle se referme, je pus voir Damon me détailler de haut en bas avec envie. On suivit sans rechigner Démétri Volturi et on découvrit pour la première fois ses appartements ou du moins la pièce annexe à la grande salle. Là, se trouvait une vitre géante teintée d'où l'on pouvait voir toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande pièce principale.

Évidemment, vous n'aurez plus de souvenir de ceci à votre départ !

Instinctivement, je levai les yeux au ciel comme à mon habitude, Démétri releva un sourcil interrogatoire vers moi.

Oups, surprise par le grand méchant vampire, pensai-je fortement.

Quel est ton nom ?

Isabella Marie Swan ! murmurai-je.

Oh, la Bella que tout le monde désire courtiser, décréta-t-il un large sourire sur les lèvres. Tu es celle qu'Edward Cullen a abandonnée ?

Oui, marmonnai-je baissant les yeux.

Approche !

Je le fis, malgré la boule qui commençait à se former dans mon bas-ventre. Lorsque je fus à quelques centimètres de lui, il baissa la tête vers moi.

Tu sais qui je suis ?

Oui, chuchotai-je baissant les yeux.

Tu as peur ?

Oui.

Il me releva la tête en posant un doigt sous mon menton.

Ici, il n'y a qu'amour de la chair, Bella. Tu n'as rien à craindre... et beaucoup m'en voudront s'il t'arrive malheur.

Puis, avec une lenteur exagérée, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Froides. Douces. Fines. Voilà ce qui me vint en premier lieu à l'esprit.

Quand il me relâcha, je poussai une plainte fine, mais il grogna me faisant sursauter. Démétri tourna son visage vers la baie vitrée teintée et j'en fis de même alors qu'un bras s'enroulait autour de ma taille.

Rejoins-nous Damon, tu sembles contrarié.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Damon Salvator entra dans la pièce le visage dur. J'en frissonnai d'avance. Quand il était dans une colère noire, généralement il avait besoin de boire plus.

Qui lui a donné de la veine de Vénus ! cracha Damon attrapant mon visage, doux mais ferme entre ses mains.

Démétri dut même lâcher son emprise sur ma taille.

J'ai rien fait ! Je te jure j'y suis pour rien, soufflai-je rapidement, me rendant compte de ce dont il parlait.

Je sais, Bella ! Je te crois, souffla-t-il caressant du bout du nez le mien.

En tout cas, quelqu'un leurs a fait boire de la veine de Vénus, râla Démétri prenant place sur le divan, nous faisant signe de le rejoindre. Ce qui n'arrange pas mon commerce.

On n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'est passé, chuchota Damon m'attirant sur ses genoux. La plante m'empêche de faire ce que je veux.

Il faut juste attendre. Mais pour l'heure, dis-nous ce que tu as fait ces vingt-quatre dernières heures ! demanda-t-il se tournant vers Pierre.

Ce dernier frissonna de la tête au pied. Je soupirai et fis reposer ma tête sur l'épaule de Damon alors qu'il m'attirait davantage contre lui.

Bella, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi !

Je soupirai de nouveau sous le regard intense et rouge de Démétri, alors que je sentais une des mains de Damon venir caresser la peau de ma cuise nue. J'avais comme tous les vendredis, un simple soutient gorge et un boxer rouge pour couvrir mes parties intimes.

Pierre raconta alors en détails les dernières heures passées, puis Démétri l'envoya "cuver" la plante circulant dans son corps, dans une autre pièce. Damon me caressait toujours avec soins quand Démétri posa de nouveau son regard sur nous.

Et toi ?

Moi ? Il n'allait pas être déçu.

Euh...

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Damon me recula pour voir mon visage. Avant même que je ne réagisse sa langue était dans ma bouche. Il m'embrassa ainsi quelques secondes avant que Démétri ne grogne. Damon me relâcha et je tournai le visage vers le chef vampire le souffle court.

J'ai passé deux heures dans un institut du centre-ville. Caroline Forbes m'a pris en charge.

Caroline ? ricana Damon. Elle n'oserait pas faire une telle chose...

Ensuite ? reprit Démétri.

J'ai été au travail. J'ai terminé à seize heures.

Tu travailles ? s'irrita Damon. Je croyais que nous payions les petits... délices que nous nous offrons ? déclara-il à Démétri.

Je confirme, souffla-t-il. Bella a même droit à un appartement luxueux tout proche du Park central.

Je rougis deux fois plus.

Arrête Bella... Tu sais que je ne résiste pas à ces rougeurs, me réprimanda Damon, glissant sa langue sur mon cou.

Je frissonnai et gémis malgré moi, sous le sourire féroce de Démétri.

Je comprends pourquoi ils sont tous à tes pieds. déclara-t-il délicatement. En plus de sentir divinement bon, tu pousses à la luxure et tu aimes ça.

Tu n'as jamais testé avec Bella ? s'étonna Damon.

Pas pour le moment, mais je vais régler ce problème rapidement. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas utiliser ton cadeau, vu ce qu'elle a dans son sang... moi par contre ! clama-t-il fièrement.

À vitesse vampirique, je me retrouvai allongée sur le lit de l'immense pièce. Démétri au-dessus de moi, me tenant fermement les mains au-dessus de la tête.

Et je fais quoi pendant que tu joues avec ma perle rare ? grogna Damon.

Tu peux regarder, cela me dérange absolument pas et toi Isabella ? murmura-t-il embrassant la pointe de son sein gauche par-dessus mon soutient gorge.

Non ! couinai-je. Reste Damon, ajoutai-je essayant de le voir au-dessus de l'épaule de Démétri.

Ce dernier vint ouvrir à l'aide de ses genoux mes cuises et m'écarta les jambes grandement.

Tu sens divinement bon, petite Bella. Mais quand est-il de ton goût ?

Tu es sûr de résister ? s'inquiéta Damon sur le qui-vive.

Pour toute réponse, Démétri leva mon bras droit et posa sur mon poignet intérieur, ses crocs. En une fine pression, ils déchirèrent ma peau me faisant sursauter et surtout gémir. Dieu, que j'aimais cette sensation. Démétri Volturi, avala quelques gouttes de sang, puis relâcha mon bras. Damon se leva lentement et se posta au niveau de ma tête.

Je levai la main pour caresser sa joue et il sourit. Ensuite, il glissa un doigt dans sa bouche et le fit parcourir sur la morsure qui disparut aussitôt.

Je vous envi cette capacité, souffla Démétri, arrêtant d'embrasser ma poitrine.

Encore heureux ! s'amusa Damon avant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche.

Son passe-temps favori.

Qu'as-tu fais après le travail Bella ? questionna de nouveau Démétri dégrafant son soutient gorge.

Je suis rentrée chez moi, soufflai-je difficilement.

Et ? reprit-il retirant mon boxer rouge tout en le glissant le long de mes jambes.

J'ai cuisiné, pris une douche et attendu l'heure pour venir.

Qu'as-tu mangé ? demanda-t-il attrapant entre ses dents la pointe dure de mon sein.

Des pâtes... couinai-je grandement alors qu'il introduisait un doigt en moi.

Visiblement les préliminaires n'étaient pas pour lui.

Tu as dû faire quelque chose de différent pour avoir de la veine de Vénus dans le sang, grogna-t-il mettant deux autres doigts en moi en plus.

Je criai quand ma jouissance vint. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi rapide de ma vie, pensais-je comateuse. J'étais encore dans mon nuage quand Démétri goûta une nouvelle fois à mon sang. Juste sur la partie gauche de ma poitrine. J'eus des picotements, mais n'eus pas mal contrairement à ce que je pensais.

La verveine se dissout, décréta-t-il satisfait.

Tant mieux, j'en peux plus de vous regarder jouer sans moi.

Démétri ricana alors qu'il me soulevait sans effort pour me mettre à quatre pattes.

Tu peux jouer aussi ! trancha-t-il alors que je sentais son sexe couvert du préservatif entrer lentement en moi.

Je soufflai difficilement alors qu'il me baisait déjà avec vigueur. Des couinements s'échappaient de ma bouche alors que j'essayais de tenir sur mes genoux. Démétri dut le remarquer puisqu'il passa un bras autour de ma hanche pour me maintenir à hauteur.

J'ouvris les yeux, quand je sentis un sexe à l'entrée de ma bouche. Damon me regardait si intensément que je dus résister pour ne pas jouir à l'instant. J'ouvris grand la bouche, pour accueillir le sexe de mon vampire si sexy, au caractère de merde. Il entama de petits vas-et-viens sans me quitter des yeux. Quand, il sortit son sexe une question me vint.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ton regard de vampire sérieux ? demandai-je alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

_Pour toute réponse, il fit entrer son sexe pratiquement en entier dans ma bouche, me faisant suffoquer. _

Ne casse pas notre jouet, râla Démétri arrêtant tout mouvement, ancré au fond de moi.

_D'ailleurs, il sortit complètement de moi et s'allongea sur le lit. Il me fit basculer sur lui à califourchon, m'obligeant à délaisser le sexe de Damon. _

Tes toutous ? Ils vont rester encore longtemps derrière la vitre ?

_Démétri rit alors qu'il me remplissait à nouveau. _

Personne ne te fait confiance Damon. Pas plus qu'à Stefan, Katrina et Elena.

Je le conçois, sourit-il présentant son sexe à ma bouche une fois encore. Mais mon bébé de frère n'est vraiment pas ma priorité pour l'instant ! Et je parle même pas de son humaine et de sa folle de vampire !

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Du moins, nous n'entendions que les bruits actifs de nos ébats. Je relâchai alors le sexe de Damon et vins embrasser brutalement Démétri alors que je jouissais grandement. Mes parties intimes se resserrèrent et je sentis la pression de sa jouissance se déverser dans le préservatif.

Déjà ? se moqua Damon, pas le moins du monde inquiet de s'adresser ainsi à son chef de secteur.

Démétri poussa mes cheveux sur le côté et planta ses crocs dans la peau de mon cou. Je frissonnai entre ses bras, quand je sentis Damon entrer sans préservatif dans ma partie intime alors que Démétri venait tout juste de sortir.

Damon ! miaulai-je difficilement alors que Démétri arrêtait de boire mon sang.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Les vampires de mon espèce ne peuvent pas procréer. Mais, nous adorons essayer ! décréta-t-il entrant et sortant de mon vagin à un rythme insoutenable.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, que Démétri me tenait fermement contre lui, sinon, j'aurais été réduite en cendre.

Damon ! criai-je alors qu'il butait dangereusement au fond de moi pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute.

Ouais... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? souffla-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il se laisser reposer sur moi, me faisant allongeait davantage sur Démétri. Profites-en ! Je suis d'humeur à rendre service. C'est le nouveau but de ma vie. Aidez le petit peuple !

Démétri rit me faisant vibrer entièrement. Damon reprit ses longs et brutaux vas-et-viens. J'en pouvais plus. Déjà un vampire c'était difficile de suivre alors deux…

Démétri captura mes lèvres pour un long baiser. C'était doux et complètement à l'opposé de ce que j'avais eu jusqu'ici. Il mordit volontairement ma lèvre inférieure et je sentis le sang entrer dans ma bouche. Cette fois-ci le baiser se fit violent. Il avait soif.

Doucement Salvator, tu vas lui faire mal. Dit-il me relâchant la bouche.

Il ralentit et je remerciai du regard Démétri, qui me fit un sourire moqueur. J'allais enfin venir quand Démétri murmura quelques mots à Damon. Je n'entendis pas mais je compris trop tard ce qui se passait. Ils m'avaient mordue. Ensemble. À deux endroits différents. Je criai longtemps et très fortement. Je suis même certaine que tout le bâtiment dut m'entendre. Peut-être même que les vampires de l'autre côté de la vitre nous épiaient avec besoin. En tout cas, je continuai à trembler, à planer sur mon petit nuage un long moment. Les deux vampires burent quelques gorgées chacun de mon sang et je réalisai enfin.

Non… Damon !

Il relâcha mon épaule gauche et se retira de moi.

Tu en as trop peu dans le sang pour que cela m'affecte, princesse… mais, merci de ton inquiétude.

Un soupir de soulagement sortit instinctivement de mes lèvres, alors qu'il refermait minutieusement toutes mes morsures.

Démétri, tu risques de trop en prendre !

La pression sur un de mes bras s'arrêta et Démétri siffla entre ses dents.

Relax… je n'ai tué personne depuis… un moment !

Pour toute réponse, nous entendîmes le rire moqueur, mais peu inquiet de Damon.

Par la suite, Démétri me fit sienne deux fois. Damon une autre fois seulement, ce qui me surprit puisqu'en temps normal, nous passions une nuit entière à pratiquer l'acte sexuel. Puis, l'idée de lui me ménageant pour ne pas me voir épuiser s'imposa à mon esprit. Parce que Damon prenait soin de ses filles de plaisir. Tout comme Démétri également. Du moins, en temps normal.

On m'allongea au milieu du lit, les deux hommes prirent place de part et d'autre de moi. J'étais sur le ventre le visage tourné vers Démétri et mes jambes entremêlées à celle de Damon, quand Heidi Volturi entra me faisant frissonner. Les deux hommes s'en aperçurent aussitôt.

Heidi ?

Bonnie… c'est elle qui a empoissonné le jeune homme.

Bonnie ? ricana Damon. J'aurais dû y penser… elle me déteste depuis que j'ai mordu sa mère.

Bonnie Bennett ? Fis-je alors timidement.

Comment connais-tu Bonnie ? s'alarma Démétri me vrillant d'un regard glacial.

Ma voisine ! fis-je baillant grandement.

Heidi ressortit de la pièce avec un regard menaçant dans ma direction. Je frissonnai une fois de plus et me rapprochai malgré moi de Damon aussitôt. Heidi me detestait depuis toujours. Tout le monde pouvait s'en rendre compte.

Fais lui du mal et je te déchirerai membre par membre et, seulement alors quand tu seras une masse frémissante de sang et de poussière, je t'arracherai le cœur de la poitrine, clama Démétri caressant mes cheveux tendrement. Elle est mienne maintenant ! Fais passer le message et trouve lui une chambre… elle reste vivre ici !

Heidi siffla, mais ne dit mot.

Autre chose ?

Le jour se lève.

Damon ne craint pas le soleil, lui indiqua son chef, la faisant rager malgré elle.

Jane et Alec seront là ce soir.

Alors va chercher de quoi les nourrirent… Bella ne donnera plus une goutte de sang sans mon accord… de surcroît nous avons bu bien plus que nécessaire !

Bien ! Je vais chercher d'autres humains.

Fais donc ça Barbie vampire ! se moqua Damon la vrillant de son regard noir.

Je soufflai me replaçant entre les deux hommes toujours nus. Heidi referma brutalement la porte derrière elle me laissant perplexe.

Bella est…

Ma muse ?! Oui… Je m'en suis rendu compte au début de notre entretient.

Tu…

Tu pourras jouer avec nous de temps en temps, mais ne dépasse pas les limites, jeune Salvator !

Jeune ? Je suis peut-être plus vieux que toi, râla-t-il.

Oui, mais je suis plus puissant et surtout je suis chef de secteur.

Ouais… mais je peux me changer en corbeau, contra Damon joueur.

Un rire me prit et Damon me suivit sous le grognement de Démétri. Ce dernier leva mon bras vers sa bouche et posa un baiser sur celui-ci avant de croquer à pleine dents trouant une fois plus à peau blanche.

Damon souffla alors un « _stock privé de Damon » avant de venir croquer lui aussi ma peau, mais… sur ma fesse droite. Je poussais alors un long gémissement croisé à un petit cri d'un animal blessé, ce qui fit rire les deux hommes. _

_Par la suite, je perdis sûrement pied ou m'endormis… mais j'entendis tout de même les deux vampires parler ce qui me gênait un peu. _

Dors, princesse... tu es devenue la favorite du chef Volturien ! Plus rien ne t'arrivera maintenant, murmura Damon, caressant mes cheveux.

Ne m'abandonne pas ! chuchotai-je me sentant partir loin dans le monde des rêves.

Jamais... Tu es bien trop délicieuse !


	6. L'amant transformé

**Cross over Contest!**

**Titre : L'amant transformé**

**Romans Choisis : Twilight et la Confrérie de la Dague Noire**

**Disclaimer:  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et JR Ward, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : wwww (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com/ (enlever les prenthèses et rajouter la ponctuation) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**Lexique abrégé pour les non-initié(e)s à la Confrérie de la Dague Noire**

**Doggen** : Dans le monde des vampires, membre de la caste des serviteurs. Les Doggen obéissent à des pratiques anciennes et suivent un code d'habillement et de conduite extrêmement formel. Ils peuvent s'exposer à la lumière du jour mais vieillissent relativement vite. Leur espérance de vie est d'environ cinq cents ans.

**Vampire** : Membre d'une espèce distincte de celle de l'homo sapiens. Pour survivre les vampires doivent boire le sang du sexe opposé. Après leur transition qui survient vers l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, les vampires ne peuvent plus s'exposer à la lumière du jour. Leur espérance de vie est d'environ mille ans.

Edward était arrivé depuis peu dans ce manoir gothique perdu au milieu de la forêt de Forks et déjà il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : repartir. Il avait beaucoup de mal à fréquenter « son monde ». Issu de la prestigieuse lignée du roi Kolher, toutes les maisons de la Glymera (aristocratie vampirique) lui étaient ouvertes à travers le pays. Lord Marcus et lady Jane étaient extatiques, à défaut de pouvoir recevoir la Première Famille en personne, le petit-cousin de celui-ci était un hôte de choix.

La chambre qui lui avait été attribuée n'était que luxe extravagant : dorures, velours et soieries. Qu'en avait-il à faire quand la guerre frappait à leur porte ? Les éradiqueurs étaient plus forts que jamais et avaient gagné des batailles décisives dernièrement. Il avait besoin de cette famille pourtant. La seule de l'Etat de Washington capable de lui mettre à disposition les moyens techniques dont il avait besoin.

Il était devenu le bras droit de Viszs, le spécialiste high tech de la Confrérie de la Dague Noire, depuis six mois et c'était sa première mission en autonomie. Habitué au confort spartiate du camp d'entraînement et aux manières simples de ses frères d'armes, il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir accéder à la salle de communication. Marcus lui avait confié que celle-ci n'était pas accessible pour le moment, les sauvegardes prendraient une demi-heure au minimum.

Le jeune vampire avait justement était dépêché par la Confrérie pour monter de version le système informatique de cette cache. Celui-ci renfermait les archives américaines. Cette famille vivait retirée de la Communauté vampirique pour cinq ans puis se ferait remplacer.

Kohler l'avait autorisé à accomplir cette mission car cette maisonnée renfermait aussi un jeune vampire femelle dont Marcus était le Ghardien : Alice. Edward allait sur ses 24 ans et il pouvait muter à tout moment maintenant. Son corps maigrelet et son air timide n'avaient pas rebuté la jeune maîtresse des lieux qui s'était montrée très volubile lors du dîner. Une paire de lunettes à montures à écaille complétait même son apparence de geek.

Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu un costume que Beth, la reine, lui avait choisi. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, trop habitué à son jean et son cuir, s'inquiétant toujours de la perte de ses dagues, habituellement à leur place sous les aisselles. Malgré sa constitution frêle, il s'était vite habitué à porter ses armes. Kolher lui avait avoué qu'avant sa mutation, il était bien plus petit et maigrichon, et maintenant le roi était devenu un guerrier redoutable du type « armoire à glace », comme tous les guerriers de la Confrérie de la Dague Noire. Cette organisation était chargée de protéger les vampires civils de la la société des éradiqueurs grâce à leur force physique et mentale hors du commun issue de croisements sélectifs.

Il vit à de nombreuses reprises Marcus et Jane échanger des regards complices. Il savait très bien ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils rêvaient de voir Alice faire un bon mariage dans la Glymera, alors un mariage royal… La jeune femme était charmante avec ses cheveux courts d'un noir de jais qui rebiquaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux bleus, certes, mais elle ne l'attirait pas du tout en dehors d'une éventuelle amitié. Aucune fille, vampire ou pas, n'avait jamais retenu son attention, en fait.

Fatigué d'arpenter le parquet de long en large en regardant les sapins par la baie, à nouveau revêtu de son jean, Edward eut l'envie irrépressible d'aller respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Il se dirigea vers le couloir d'un pas décidé. Une fois tourné vers l'escalier, il vit glisser le profil gracile d'une femme. La silhouette disparut avant qu'Edward ne puisse apercevoir son visage. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés avec des reflets roux. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'Alice.

De plus, son parfum très caractéristique ne pouvait se confondre avec un autre. Sa tête tournait, il dut poser sa main sur le lambris en acajou. Des bouffées de chaleur lui montèrent au visage. Il reprit son souffle. Il ne savait plus s'il devait rejoindre sa chambre ou s'il devait partir à la recherche de cette inconnue.

Sa condition eut raison de lui, dès qu'il rejoignit la pièce, il appela le Doggen Charlie en tirant la sonnette près de la cheminée. Celui-ci répondit promptement.

- Oui, Maître ?

- Charlie…qui est la femme brune aux longs cheveux ? Anonna Edward entre deux respirations difficiles.

- Euh…Je suppose que vous parlez de ma fille ? Répondit-il gêné.

- Le périmètre est donc bien sécurisé ?

- Oui, Maître. Mais voulez-vous que j'aille quérir Monseigneur ?

- Oui. Edward se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil le plus proche. A peine avait-il respirer quatre fois que Marcus se trouvait devant lui son portable à la main.

- Havers ? Havers ? Oui, c'est Marcus. Pouvez-vous vous téléporter chez nous ? Le jeune Edward semble commencer sa transition. Dit-il de sa voix suave.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, le vampire médecin apparut. Il se focalisa tout de suite vers le jeune homme.

- Edward ?

- Oui ? Répondit celui-ci faiblement.

- Nous allons chercher de quoi te rassasier.

- Où est la jeune femelle, Alice ?

- Mais non ! Alice n'est pas envisageable. Elle est promise. S'énerva Marcus finalement peu désireux de laisser la jeune femme aux mains d'un futur guerrier. Il avait beau être de la famille royale, il avait aussi de grande chance de faire partie de ces mâles à la virilité exacerbée, une fois la transition accomplie. Des mâles que les autres vampires craignaient.

- Nous revenons Edward. Havers sorti en tirant Marcus par la manche. Charlie les suivit docilement. Edward referma les yeux, épuisé...

/ / / / / / / / ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! \ \ \ \ \ \

- Monsieur ? fit soudain une voix harmonieuse qui le sortit de son état léthargique. Edward ouvrit les yeux et « Elle » se trouvait devant ses yeux. Superbe. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire. Sa peau de porcelaine contrastait avec l'austère robe longue de lainage noire qu'elle portait, ses doux yeux foncés, sa bouche couleur sang, son beau visage en forme de cœur, tout en elle l'attirait. Ses narines frémirent à la proximité de ce corps féminin, de sa senteur florale. Soudain, une douleur le foudroya. Il blêmit sous son impact.

La transformation commençait. Il sentait ses canines le démanger, son corps se tendre, ses os craquer, son désir monter. Son sexe habituellement flasque se tendit pour la première fois. Il était submergé, Il parlât avec une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

- Viens, mon bel ange. Demanda-t-il de façon pressante.

- Monsieur ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Continua la douce voix.

- Tu peux beaucoup chérie. Dit-il d'une voix séductrice. Il lui prit le poignet et le porta à sa bouche. Ses canines, plus longues qu'auparavant, caressèrent la peau tendre.

- Puis-je ? Sa langue passa sur les veines de l'avant-bras et remonta jusqu'à sa main pour finir par s'enrouler autour du majeur de la jeune femme. Elle gémit sans retenue.

- Gémis bébé, gémis pour moi. Tu me veux ? Il lui prit la taille et l'attira sur ses genoux.

- Oh ?! Euh...Ou…Oui.

- Je te veux aussi, mon ange. Mais avant j'ai besoin de ton sang. Tu veux bien me le donner ? Elle hocha la tête comme une proie hypnotisée par le prédateur. Il la mordit au bras tout de suite sans retenue. Le sang coulait à flot dans sa gorge, riche et velouté. Il laissait de côté le fait que son attirance pour une Doggen était une véritable énigme. Ce sang le rassasiait, il pouvait le propulser vers son âge adulte. Il le sentait. Et en plus, cette attirance était réciproque, il ne pouvait que le constater. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des mamelons durcis qu'il percevait à travers le tissu, de cette poitrine qui se soulevait suivant les halètements de sa belle. Elle devait pour sa part, sentir l'évidence de son excitation sous sa cuisse.

- Mons…

- Edward, je m'appelle Edward ma délicieuse. Allons sur le lit.

- Je suis Isabella, enfin Bella, Monsieur, à votre service. Dit celle-ci en se levant.

- Non, Bella. Edward…Edward pour toi. La jeune Doggen baissa les yeux embarrassée quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Edward, nous avons appelé une El…Que…que se passe-t-il ? S'étrangla le nouveau venu.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Havers. Tu peux nous laisser. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil rapide et prit en compte la situation.

- Mais elle n'est pas …adéquate. Constata Havers d'une voix neutre.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus mais pour moi elle l'est. Laisse-nous. Répondit-il de sa nouvelle voix autoritaire.

- Bien, Monseigneur.

A peine le médecin avait-il franchi la porte qu'Edward attira sa belle vers le lit. Il n'était pas encore en possession de tous ses moyens. Ses jambes tremblantes eurent du mal à le porter.

- Appuyez-vous sur moi, …Edward.

- Oh, mon cœur. C'est moi qui devrais te porter. Lui susurra-t-il sa voix rauque de désir.

Il en profita pour respirer ses cheveux, une émanation de fraises le fit tanguer comme un homme ivre. Ivre d'elle. Son attirance était primale, ancrée depuis la nuit des temps. Il savait où cela allait le mener mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Ils s'allongèrent tous deux dans le lit à baldaquin sans se quitter des yeux.

La fièvre le reprit mais il n'avait qu'une envie : la goûter. Il releva sa robe longue de servante jusqu'à sa petite culotte en coton noir qu'il parcourut de ses doigts gourds encouragé par les petits cris de Bella. Sa vision se faisait trouble et il cligna instinctivement des yeux. Bella finit par lui enlever ses lunettes et il comprit qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. La transformation progressait. Il vit précisément les yeux lumineux de sa compagne et eut envie d'une lumière plus douce. Des bougies s'allumèrent sur la table de chevet alors que l'électricité se trouva coupée. Ce petit tour lui prouvait qu'il avait désormais la même capacité que Kohler à manipuler objet et éléments par la pensée.

- Je veux te voir, ma toute belle. Il descendit le zip qui partait sous son aisselle et finit d'enlever cette séparation gênante. Malgré la fièvre qui le tenaillait toujours, il l'embrassa du cou jusqu'à l'aine passant sur ses sous-vêtements aussi austères que sa robe. Il renifla son sexe avec délectation. Un festin de roi l'attendait. Le slip fut rapidement déchiqueté par ses dents. Il l'embrassa doucement jusqu'au petit bouton du bonheur qui la porterait aux nues. Son instinct le guidait, ainsi que les judicieux conseils de ses aînés (jamais en reste quand il s'agissait de parler des femelles). Il se saisit du clitoris gonflé et commença à jouer avec, de la langue, de ses lèvres. Bella se cambra en poussant des cris d'extase. Elle s'ancra en se tenant à un des piliers du lit à baldaquin, le corps déjà tremblant. Edward ronronnait en lapant ses jus comme un assoiffé et en caressant son point du plaisir en rond. Sa langue fit de profonds va-et-vient dans son vagin. Puis il échangea et se furent ses doigts qui remplacèrent sa langue, ses longs doigts effilés d'informaticien. Il comprit vite où se trouvait le point sensible qui provoquait ses hurlements. Il parvint ainsi à lui donner un orgasme très vite, ses parois se contractèrent de façon saccadée sous ses caresses.

Il était moins une. Déjà d'autres douleurs prenaient d'assaut le corps du jeune vampire. Il se libéra comme il le put de son jean et de son T-shirt, entraves gênantes à son développement. Il sentit Bella le tirer le long du matelas pour l'accueillir dans ses bras. Là où il pourrait finir de muer en sécurité.

Elle lui chantonna une vieille rengaine qui le calma entre deux crises de croissance instantanée. Ses caresses l'apaisèrent.

Sa condition se stabilisa à la tombée du jour. Comme toutes les pièces de la maison, la chambre d'Edward était équipée de volets roulants automatiques. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Bella se dégagea de la masse musculeuse qu'était devenu Edward. Il grogna mais la laissa faire. Elle s'entoura rapidement d'un drap et ouvrit. Charlie déposa un plateau chargé de nourriture et s'éclipsa discrètement sans un mot.

Edward se leva difficilement. Tous ses membres lui semblaient étrangers. Il allait falloir s'y habituer. Une fois de plus Bella se précipita à sa rescousse. Le repas fut vite englouti par le nouveau mâle adulte, sa femelle à sa place sur ses genoux.

- Je me sens mieux Bella. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? Les circonstances ne lui avaient pas vraiment permis de faire connaissance sauf physiquement bien sûr.

- Je ne sais pas, Seigneur. La jeune femme était de toute évidence retournée par la tournure des événements.

- Je suis capable de te protéger maintenant. Dit-il en désignant ses biceps de la grosseur des cuisses de Bella.

- Merci Seigneur.

- Ne m'appelle plus seigneur, je t'en prie. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je peux vous poser une question…Edward ?

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

- Quand partez-vous ? La question le prit par surprise, il ne se voyait pas la quitter. Il ne l'avait même pas envisagé. Ne savait-elle pas que les Guerriers vivaient ainsi, instinctivement dans tout même quand il s'agissait de trouver leurs compagnes ?

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, ma belle. Je te veux et je vais te le prouver. Il embrassa ses belles lèvres fines. Il s'étonna de sa réponse enthousiaste. Elle ouvrit sa bouche avec abandon et leurs langues se caressèrent. Il la laissa prendre les commandes. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Il la prit dans ses bras et tout de suite ses jambes trouvèrent leur place autour de ses hanches. Leurs entrejambes entra en contact et le feu du désir les dévora. Tu mérites d'être vénérée comme il se doit, ma déesse.

- Edward, Edward répéta-t-elle comme le plus doux des mantras.

- Que tu es belle, mon cœur.

Cette fois il voulait la voir dans toute sa splendeur nue et dévoilée pour lui. Il la fit asseoir sur le bord du lit, son corps glabre se dévoilait dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était parfaite. Il voulait la posséder, là, tout de suite. Son membre gonflé de sève était parfaitement en accord avec ce plan de génie, sa petite fente dégoulinante de miel aussi. Il partit à l'assaut de sa première conquête de vampire adulte.

- Dis-moi si je te fais mal surtout. Je n'ai pas la maîtrise de ce nouveau corps pour le moment. J'irai doucement. D'accord ? Lui murmura-t-il en se positionnant au-dessus d'elle.

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, savourant ces nouvelles sensations dans ce corps d'homme qui allait lui permettre de satisfaire sa femelle, celle pour laquelle il était destiné. Comme il l'avait couverte de son corps, son gland épais se fit un chemin naturellement vers le plus doux des réceptacles chaud et humide, accueillant pour sa belle hampe épaisse. Son univers se résumait à elle, à cet instant.

- Tu es ma vie maintenant. Lui dit-il pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle était pour lui. Le respect, la considération qu'il lui portait. Elle était sous le choc de cette première union et guère en état de lui répondre.

- Encore, gémit-elle, encore Edward. C'était sa première demande. Il la savoura comme un cadeau précieux.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Il recommença son mouvement de rein, elle s'ouvrit plus pour le sentir au plus profond, là où il finirait par perdre pied. Un autre coup de rein les firent gémirent à l'unisson. Deux corps, deux cœurs qui n'en faisaient plus qu'un. Il lappa avec assiduité ses beaux seins crémeux pendant qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans son dos, s'ancrant plus surement en lui. Comme il aimait cela, sentir son désir, son envie de lui.

Le va-et-vient qu'il entretint assidûment la mena à l'extase une, puis deux, puis trois fois avant qu'il sente sa fin proche. Rien n'aurait put remplacer cette vision de rêve. Savoir que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle jouissait le rendait fou de fierté. Bientôt il ne put résister aux parois de sa femelle qui le clampaient avec frénésie.

- O Bella, Bella. Hurla-t-il en se déversant en elle.

La substance épicée saturait l'air à présent. Il avait libéré de quoi la marquer. Ainsi les autres mâles sauraient à qui elle appartenait et ces signaux seraient autant de panneaux stop qui la suivrait où qu'elle aille.

- Tu as faim mon aimée ? Lui demanda-t-il en la caressant.

- Juste fatiguée…répondit-elle épuisée et sereine

Ils se reposèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre rassasiés de leur corps pour la première fois et dormirent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Ils ne se séparèrent pas jusqu'à la troisième nuit, toujours ravitaillés régulièrement par le Doggen, quand quelqu'un osa frapper à leur porte. Ils étaient en train de se restaurer tous deux en peignoir et se donnant à manger l'un l'autre. Comme tout mâle protecteur, Edward alla à la porte. Il mesurait maintenant deux mètres de haut et des muscles proéminents lui recouvraient le corps. Derrière se trouvait un guerrier tatoué sur le visage autour d'un œil et portant un bouc. Une casquette des Red Sox finalisait la panoplie ainsi qu'un sourire goguenard.

- Alors p'tit gars, j'ai entendu dire que tu fais ton Casanova par ici ? Edward se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux désormais et choisit de lui faire partager son bonheur.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir V. Je te présente ma Shellane*, Bella. Dit fièrement Edward en lui passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : Et je crois que tu peux m'appeler de mon nom de guerrier maintenant.

- Comme tu voudras Horrheur. Se reprit Viszs avec déférence. Tous les frères t'attendent avec ta Shellane.

- Merci mon frère. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Kolher par rapport à Bella, mais le roi s'était uni avec une demi humaine après tout et la compagne de Rhage était une humaine.

- Edward ? L'appela Bella.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ton nom de guerrier, c'est un nom plein de noblesse dont tu devrais être fier.

Il était gêné de répondre à cette question.

- C'est à cause de ma mère. Elle était fascinée par une série de livres dans les années 2000. C'était une histoire ridicule avec des vampires immortels qui brillaient au soleil. Elle m'a tant appelé par ce nom qu'il m'est resté. Un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

- Et à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je m'appelle Isabella ? Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils avaient au moins un point commun. A eux de découvrir tous les autres.

* Shellane : vampire femelle compagne d'un vampire mâle. En règle générale, les vampires femelles n'ont qu'un seul compagnon en raison du caractère extrêmement possessif des vampires mâles. Les vampires mâles peuvent avoir plusieurs compagnes.


	7. Inspiration

**Cross over Contest!**

**Titre** : Inspiration

**Romans Choisis** : Twilight et Hunger Games

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à( et S. Collins), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : www (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com/ (enlever les parenthèses et rajouter la ponctuation) sur lequel se feront les votes !

**- Oh doucement je te prie je veux arriver entier moi !**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça mon pote, de toute façon nous sommes arrivés, tu vas voir les filles ici sont chaudes comme de la braise. **

**- Tant mieux car les poules du capitole, je ne peux plus les voir en peinture avec leur faux trucs de partout.**

**- Ici tout est 100% naturel.**

**- Je suis comment là ?**

**- Parfait tu vas emballer à coup sur ! Bon, on part chacun de notre coté et on se retrouve au ponton demain matin disons vers dix heures. Ça te va Cinna ?**

**- Oui t'inquiète pas je serai à l'heure, tache de ne pas trop me faire attendre. Pas comme l'autre fois dans le Quatre.**

**- Oh arrête un peu ne me dis pas que si tu n'avais pas eu ce rendez-vous pour la préparation du douze tu serais bien resté dans les filets de ta sirène.**

**- Ce n'est pas faux, mais avoue que ça aurait été dommage de les louper, non ?**

**-Bon allons-y, sinon il ne restera que du second choix.**

**POV Cinna**

Comme nous le faisons depuis trois mois, nous partons chacun de notre coté à la recherche de ce qui nous attire tant et parfois je me demande combien de temps ce petit jeu durera avant qu'on ne se fasse griller par les gardes à qui nous graissons la patte pour fermer les yeux sur nos escapades.

Je ne résiste pas à cette musique et à ces corps qui se déhanchent sur la piste. Ils sont pour moi comme un appel qui ne se refuse pas. J'aime la beauté féminine au naturel même si mon métier est de transformer des chenilles en papillons. Sans me vanter je suis passé maître dans ce domaine, mon secret est de trouver la beauté cachée et de la mettre en avant, c'est un truc vieux comme Érode mais il fonctionne toujours. Assez parlé de moi et de boulot, je suis ici pour tenter d'oublier celle qui me trouble tant, cette sauvageonne innocente comme un nouveau né.

Ce soir, je vais boire et m'amuser pour l'occulter de ma mémoire, j'aime ce qui est spécial et décalé, j'ai un esprit quelque peu pervers mais comme le dit souvent Snow '_plus c'est crash plus ils aiment'._

Je me dirige directement vers le bar et commande un whisky « on the rocks » pour bien me mettre dans l'ambiance de cet endroit. Finnick a raison, les nanas sont canons ! Deux d'entre elles, assez peu vêtues, sont juchées sur le bar et se déhanchent librement, leur verre à la main. Leurs jupes sont tellement courtes qu'on peut pratiquement tout voir sans se pencher et les mecs sont tous excités autour d'elles. Je m'éloigne car il y a trop de concurrence et de testostérone dans le coin. Je commande un autre verre et me mets en mode chasseur sur la piste de danse. Une belle blonde vient aussitôt se coller à moi et entoure mon cou de ses bras fins. Je joue le jeu quelques minutes mais elle ne m'intéresse pas. Elle n'est pas assez épicée pour la soirée dont je rêve. Je lui chuchote dans l'oreille que je vais nous chercher à boire, pars dans une toute autre direction et la laisse seule sans regrets.

Une heure après mon arrivée, je commence déjà à me morfondre. Pas que les nanas ne me plaisent pas, non ce n'est pas ça, mais aucune de celles qui m'ont abordé jusque là ne dégagent le « truc » dont j'ai besoin ce soir. Je veux une fille hargneuse, bestiale et prête à me montrer qu'il existe autre chose que des pétasses siliconées et superficielles dans ce bas monde. J'ai envie de renouveau, de naturel et de sexe à l'état pur. Malheureusement, aucune de ces filles ne m'inspire réellement. J'en ai pourtant testé quelques unes, bien sûr, mais leurs baisers sont soit trop mièvres soit trop forcés pour être acceptables. Je ne vais tout de même pas me taper la première campagnarde venue !

_« Je vais me barrer__ d'ici et aller ailleurs ! »_ me dis-je en partant vers la sortie.

Finnick et ses idées à la con, je m'en rappellerai tiens ! Et pourtant, je ne suis pas du genre difficile niveau femmes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ce soir mais je bloque sur tout et ça ne me ressemble en rien. La petite brunette excitée n'est pas mal, de même que sa copine aux grands yeux bruns mais je les ai laissé filer sous prétexte qu'elles ne m'excitent pas assez. J'ai essayé, je le jure mais mon corps reste de marbre et ne manifeste aucun soubresaut. Je suis pitoyable et même ma queue me le fait savoir !

Il me faut pourtant trouver une fille pour tuer le temps jusqu'au petit matin. J'en ai besoin pour occulter les courbes de Katniss de mon esprit car rien que de penser à elle je suis dur comme de la pierre. Me voilà bien, mon érection est un peu trop visible pour rester à découvert. Je décide de regagner la piste car dans la foule cela passera inaperçu et qui sait, je trouverai peu être enfin ma gâterie.

Sur une des estrades, une rousse féline se frotte avec sensualité sur la barre, elle fait le show à elle seule, sa peau est laiteuse et ses courbes sont généreuses : Dame nature ne l'a pas lésée. Sa poitrine est prête à jaillir de son logement, les mecs en rut la rejoignent, elle les excite et les jette comme des kleenex. Elle pointe son doigt dans ma direction et m'invite à la rejoindre mais ma bosse n'a pas disparu, loin de là. Un chemin s'est formé entre elle et moi et devant mon immobilisme, la foule me pousse afin que je me retrouve sur la scène avec elle.

Son parfum m'enivre, ses mains me frôlent, elle lèche et mordille ses lèvres, je me perds dans l'émeraude de ses yeux, je ne comprends plus rien. Où est passé le chasseur ? Suis-je devenu la proie ? Avec elle je me sens prêt à marcher sur des braises. Accroupie à mes pieds, elle me caresse l'entre jambe et mon membre à l'étroit n'en peut plus, le sang de mon corps a afflué au bout de ma queue. Elle se relève et se sert de moi comme elle le faisait auparavant avec la barre. Ses petites fesses fermes et rebondies frottent mon érection et je tente de gérer la situation pour ne pas exploser dans mon boxer. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et me prends au jeu en simulant la cadence des coups de reins assez prononcés. Je l'attrape et la fais basculer en arrière, place une main dans son dos pour la retenir et plonge ma tête entre ses seins.

**POV Finnick**

Je laisse Cinna dans ce club de Forks et en sors après m'être assuré qu'il ne fait plus attention à moi. Je suis sûr que cet endroit va lui plaire et qu'il va trouver une petite tigresse pour lui faire oublier Katniss. Le pauvre s'est entiché de la mauvaise fille et il en bave depuis trop longtemps. Un peu de changement d'univers ne lui fera pas de mal, j'en suis certain.

Je sors pour prendre un peu d'air frais et c'est à cet instant que je la vois : belle, naturelle et idéale à mes yeux. La femme la plus jolie et la plus sensuelle que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Tout le monde la prend pour une folle mais moi je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas. Au Capitole, elle n'est qu'une paria exclue de la société mais j'ai su voir en elle tout ce qu'elle était et j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que j'ai trouvé. Depuis ce jour-là, je ne quitte plus Annie. Nous sortons ensemble sans que personne ne s'en doute un seul instant. Nous préférons rester cachés pour que le Capitole ne se serve pas d'elle pour me manipuler et la blesser, elle est si fragile.

Elle est plantée là et regarde dans le lointain, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. J'ai l'habitude de la voir ainsi, et je n'y fais plus trop attention désormais. Je me contente de la regarder alors que ses cheveux noirs flottent dans le vent.

**- Hey ! Lui dis-je dans un murmure.**

Elle se contente de me sourire et de me prendre dans ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans sa chevelure et l'embrasse dans le cou, tendrement. Après une longue étreinte, je me redresse pour déposer ma bouche sur la sienne. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et me rend la pareille, titillant ma langue avec la sienne. Elles se mêlent rapidement et entament un ballet doux et sensuel. Mes mains s'enfouissent dans ses cheveux, notre baiser s'approfondit et les mains de ma douce se baladent entre mes fesses et mes omoplates. Des frissons m'envahissent alors je décide de rompre notre baiser avant que mon corps ne réagisse de trop.

**- Allons-y avant que je ne te saute dessus dans ce parking. Murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.**

**- Tu as raison, comme toujours. Où m'emmènes-tu ?**

**- Dans un petit restaurant italien à deux pas d'ici. Tu vas adorer.**

Je l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres et attrape sa main afin de la guider vers le restaurant. Elle rit, comme elle le fait souvent et ce son dans mes oreilles ne me procure que du bonheur.

Nous prenons le temps de nous retrouver, en sa compagnie parfois j'ai l'impression que le temps fait une pause, pour nous donner la possibilité d'être fusionnels. Je pose ma main sur sa peau si douce et délicate. Je la sens frissonner sous mes caresses. Avec elle tout est harmonieux, délicat et sensuel, je ne veux rien bousculer à notre rituel.

Un recommencement sous un nouveau jour, un peu comme une reconquête une redécouverte de l'être qui m'est si cher. Elle décide de me laisser commander le souper, j'opte pour un plat de spaghettis à la tomate et de l'eau pétillante bien fraîche.

Je l'écoute me raconter ses journées passées et les péripéties qu'elle a rencontrées pour arriver jusqu'à notre lieu de rendez-vous. Sa voix résonne comme une douce mélodie en moi, je suis pour ainsi dire totalement hypnotisé pas ses grands yeux bleus, je me rappelle à quel point sa peau est douce, le velouté et la chaleur de son corps.

Le plat arrive et je lui montre comment manger ce nouveau met qui lui est inconnu.

Je plonge ma fourchette dans la plat, attrape l'extrémité d'un spaghetti et l'aspire. Elle m'imite et nous sommes vite barbouillés de sauce tomate, mais par bonheur nos extrémités choisies sont souvent reliées, alors nos lèvres se rejoignent et fusionnent. Telle une enfant, elle rit et m'entraine à poursuivre la dégustation qui semble être à son goût, tant pas sa saveur que par les baisers que nous échangeons.

**POV Cinna**

Le morceau de musique touche à sa fin, le show est terminé et ma cavalière désire poursuivre sa soirée en ma compagnie. Je me laisse séduire car elle correspond à mes attentes et je sens que la suite va être pimentée, elle aime dominer et moi aussi. Elle décide de m'amener dans le coin VIP du club, là où les couples veulent se retrouver seuls pour être plus tranquilles. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler, nos regards enflammés parlent pour nous. Elle me désire, je la désire, c'est tout ce qui nous importe pour le moment.

Elle me jette sur un canapé et se positionne à califourchon sur moi. Mon sexe est toujours aussi dur et elle s'y frotte de manière plus que suggestive. J'en profite pour glisser mes mains sous sa jupe outrageusement courte et empoigne ses fesses bombées tandis qu'elle plonge sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle gémit à mon contact et je manque de me lâcher en me rendant compte qu'elle ne porte aucun sous-vêtement. Ma main glisse d'elle même vers son intimité laquelle est trempée de désir. Je titille son clitoris avec mon pouce tandis qu'un de mes doigts s'immisce en elle, trouvant aisément son chemin. Un second doigt rejoint l'autre dans la foulée et je commence à faire des va et vient en elle, lui soutirant des gémissements plus qu'excitants.

Mon pantalon menace d'exploser alors que j'accélère la cadence dans son antre détrempée. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort et quelques minutes plus tard je la sens venir autour de mes doigts, les tenaillant fortement avec son vagin comme s'ils étaient compressés dans un étau. Elle étouffe son orgasme en mordant mon épaule si fort que je l'agrippe par les cheveux pour ne pas hurler à mon tour. Lorsque nos respirations se calment, elle m'embrasse à nouveau et me chuchote :

**- Allons ailleurs. Je n'ai pas envie de me retenir pour crier mon plaisir, et j'ai envie de plusieurs orgasmes ce soir.**

Sur ces mots, je l'attrape par la taille, la dépose à terre et la suis en dehors du club. Nous nous enfonçons dans les bois, la pluie ne calme pas le feu en moi. Ma sauvageonne accélère la cadence et je me demande comment je fais pour ne pas me prendre une branche dans la tête. Nous arrivons à une petite clairière où se trouve une chaumière accueillante. Elle y entre, jette ses vêtements mouillés sans ménagement, je l'imite en prenant néanmoins soin de les placer pour qu'ils sèchent prés de la cheminée.

J'ai à peine terminé qu'elle me saute dessus en arrachant mon boxer. D'un seul coup, je me retrouve plaqué au mur, ses jambes autour de ma taille, mon sexe trépigne en sentant la chaleur de son antre. Elle frotte son intimité à mon membre fièrement érigé, nous nous embrassons langoureusement et fiévreusement, ses ongles entrent dans la chair de mon dos. Je décide de reprendre le dessus et c'est à son tour de se retrouver non pas plaquée au mur mais sur la table à manger. Elle ôte ses jambes qui m'enlacent et je parcours sa peau satin de baisers, traçant un sillon jusqu'à son mont Vénus. C'est une vraie rousse, sa toison est aussi fournie que sa tignasse flamboyante, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de me retrouver face à une touffe de poils mais j'y plonge sans hésitation.

Son corps se vrille sous mes coups de langue, elle gémit en serrant ses globes entre ses mains, ses pointes sont gorgées de désir. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, tout en elle me donne envie alors je me redresse pour lécher et mordiller ses tétons, elle saisit mon sexe de sa main droite et me branle avec vigueur. J'aime ce qu'elle me fait et elle en profite pour reprendre le dessus. Je me retrouve, sans bien comprendre comment, affalé sur le sofa face à la cheminée. Elle est à genoux sur l'épais tapis de mouton, sa tête entre mes jambes, sa main sur mes bourses et ma queue disparait dans sa gorge profonde. Je sens ses dents sur ma longueur, je me retiens pour ne pas jouir de suite. Elle sait comment me donner du plaisir, elle attrape un morceau de tissu et me le place sur les yeux de telle sorte que je suis à sa merci.

**- Tu vas voir, une expérience comme celle là tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.**

**POV Finnick:**

Le repas terminé nous rejoignons la chambre que j'ai réservée, elle est claire et joliment décorée, la pluie qui vient de se lever s'abat sur les vitres au rythme de mes pulsations cardiaques. Je sais que je dois prendre mon temps pour ne pas brusquer ma princesse, elle est si fragile, si pure, je suis l'heureux élu à qui elle a offert sa vertu, et depuis je me suis promis de lui faire l'amour chaque fois comme si c'était la première fois.

Six mois que nous jouons ce moment comme une éternelle première fois, et nous sommes toujours aussi heureux et assouvis du corps de l'autre.

Elle se rend aux sanitaires pour se rafraichir, je retire mes vêtements qui sont trempés, mais j'ai prévu de quoi me changer. Je sais que cet endroit est humide, je pose une robe que j'ai achetée lors d'un passage dans le district du textile où j'ai été envoyé pour amuser ces gens qui ont les faveurs de Snow. N'ayant pas le loisir de refuser ces choses-là, j'en ai profité pour faire quelques emplettes.

Mon égérie se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte située entre la chambre et la salle de bain, vêtue de dessous aguichants. Surpris par son audace je reste sans voix, elle pose son regard sur moi, et se rend compte de ma réaction, je dois la rassurer avant qu'elle n'aille se renfermer sur elle.

**- Tu es scandaleusement sublime dans cette tenue, tu as en face de toi le plus heureux des hommes.**

**- Merci. N'est-ce pas trop... extravagant ?**

**- Non, c'est parfait. Viens par ici...**

Elle s'approche de moi doucement et sensuellement, je la trouve différente ce soir, plus entreprenante. Je reste pantois quand elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et pose ses douces lèvres sur ma bouche. Elle trace un sillon de baisers sur ma joue puis sur mon cou, mon menton et à nouveau mes lèvres. J'entrouvre les miennes pour accepter sa langue qu'elle m'offre sans sourciller. Bientôt elles dansent sensuellement dans un doux ballet et mes mains s'agrippent aux hanches de mon aimée pour lui faire comprendre de me suivre jusqu'au lit. Mon sexe s'est réveillé mais j'essaie de ne pas trop lui faire sentir pour ne pas la faire fuir. Je dois être délicat même si mon corps le veut autrement. Je l'allonge sur le lit et découvre encore une fois son corps merveilleux. Je me place à ses côtés et lui ôte son soutien gorge afin de libérer ses seins plus qu'adorables. Ma bouche ne peut résister plus longtemps à en goûter la saveur et à en aspirer les mamelons si doux. Ils durcissent à mon toucher, montrant ainsi sa palpable excitation. Sa respiration change à mesure que j'avance dans mes caresses et je m'en réjouis.

Je quitte ses seins pour trouver son nombril dans lequel je plonge ma langue à plusieurs reprises tout en dessinant doucement des arabesques sur son ventre. Elle gémit, ce qui me pousse à descendre encore plus bas et à lui ôter sa dernière barrière. Son sexe est toujours aussi beau, parfait, et désirable. Je me lèche les lèvres avant de le gouter avidement, me laissant guider par les gémissements aguicheurs d'Annie. Elle ose attraper mes cheveux et les agripper afin de me montrer que ça lui plaît. Elle m'encourage à aller plus vite, ce que je fais irrémédiablement. Son petit corps se tord d'impatience alors je mordille doucement son bouton de plaisir afin de la faire venir. Elle se cambre sous mes caresses et crie doucement mon prénom afin de libérer sa jouissance.

J'attends qu'elle se calme, couché à ses côtés, et continue de caresser ses jambes, son ventre puis son visage. Lorsque sa respiration est de nouveau normale, je l'embrasse à en perdre haleine et elle se goute à travers moi, pour la première fois. Cette idée me fait bander encore plus fort et je deviens impatient de lui faire l'amour.

Contre toute attente elle joue de sa force et me plaque doucement contre le matelas. Elle monte sur moi et commence à se frotter contre mon sexe érigé. D'un simple regard je comprends ses intentions et je n'en suis que ravi. Je l'aide à s'enfoncer sur moi, la guidant tout doucement, et grogne lourdement lorsque je sens mon sexe envahir son antre. Je place mes mains sur ses hanches et l'encourage à onduler sur moi, ce qu'elle fait parfaitement. Elle pose ses mains sur mon torse et se meut de manière sensuelle et déterminée. Je gémis en la regardant faire et mes yeux étincellent de bonheur. Je lâche ses hanches pour caresser les pointes de ses seins, tendues et rosies par le plaisir. Elle continue ses mouvements de va et vient sur ma longueur en poussant des petits cris démonstratifs, je sens que son antre se resserre déjà, émoustillée par ce changement dans nos habitudes sexuelles. Je sais que la nuit n'est pas finie mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne maintenant. Pour cette raison, je l'attire contre moi et l'embrasse délicatement tout en caressant ses cheveux. Mes mains glissent d'elles-mêmes vers sa nuque, son dos et enfin ses fesses que je caresse voluptueusement. Elle gémit encore alors je continue.

**- Allons-y doucement ma belle, je veux profiter de cette merveilleuse situation encore un moment... **

**- Mon amour... Tout ce que tu voudras, tant que ça te fait plaisir.**

Ces mots dans sa bouche agissent directement sur mon organisme et je relève mon bassin pour m'enfoncer un peu plus en elle. Elle couine et je recommence à plusieurs reprises tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Nos corps ne font qu'un et fusionnent de manière parfaite. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant. Ses seins frottent contre mon torse alors qu'elle se met à nouveau en mouvement et ses mains fourragent dans mes cheveux. Nos respirations se font courtes et nos souffles erratiques envahissent l'atmosphère de la chambre d'hôtel.

Cette nuit d'amour est la plus magique et la plus belle que nous avons vécue et nous en profitons jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes à bout de forces que nos corps éclatent, à l'unisson, dans un orgasme fulgurant qui nous transporte encore plus haut que le septième ciel. Le corps d'Annie vibre sur le mien et j'explose en elle en jets puissants. Elle crie mon prénom et je grogne le sien tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Lasse, elle s'endort presque aussitôt dans mes bras alors que nous sommes toujours imbriqués. Il ne m'est pas difficile de la faire glisser sur le côté, de me retirer et de la prendre dans mes bras avant de m'endormir moi aussi.

**POV Cinna.**

Putain, rien que sa voix lorsqu'elle m'annonce ça me fait vibrer. Ma queue est plus dure que jamais et j'ai hâte de faire jouir ma jolie rousse encore une fois. Je ne vois rien alors je tends l'oreille pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il se trame autour de moi. C'est très excitant, et je suis en transe.

**- Je n'attends que ça mais il m'en faut beaucoup pour m'étonner, tu n'as pas idée.**

**- Fais moi confiance, beau mâle tu te souviendras longtemps de moi.**

Mon sexe disparait derechef dans sa gorge chaude, sa langue râpeuse est sur mon gland et je ne peux me retenir d'envoyer une giclée dans sa bouche. Elle semble apprécier ce breuvage, elle aspire l'orifice de mon gland pour en avoir encore plus alors je ne me retiens plus, j'ouvre les vannes, m'offrant une divine délivrance.

**- Oh putain que tu es douée !**

**- Non moi c'est Victoria pas Putain, ton nectar est divin il m'en faut encore.**

**- Pas de problème Miss tes désirs sont des ordres. Moi c'est Cinna.**

Si tôt dit si tôt fait je suis aussi dur qu'avant cette pipe phénoménale.

J'ai de nouveau envie de la gouter alors je glisse sur la peau de mouton, le contact avec cette texture rajoute une touche de sensualité et fait renaitre l'animal au fond de moi. Nous nous retrouvons tête bèche, mon pieu dans sa bouche pendant que ma langue se fraie un chemin vers son vagin. Mes doigts caressent son clitoris gonflé comme s'il était prêt à imploser, je me délecte de ses sucs pendant que mon autre main explore son deuxième orifice que je sens se détendre au fur et à mesure de mes caresses. Elle pousse son postérieur à l'encontre de mon doigt joueur alors je prends ça pour une invitation, humidifie mon doigt en le passant dans son intimité et il s'enfonce comme dans du beure en elle. Cette entrée parait plus étroite, je m'occupe de la préparer en douceur tout en continuant mes caresses buccales sur son sexe qui laisse échapper un flot de jouissance. Je la pousse sur le coté pour me dégager, me place derrière elle, la maintiens à quatre pattes, écarte ses fesses et enfouis mon visage à l'assaut de son anus qui m'appelle en se dilatant.

**- Cinna, oh oui vas y prend moi, je veux te sentir au plus profond de moi, fais moi crier, comme la salope que je suis…Hummm !**

**- A vos ordres !**

Je frotte ma queue sur sa chatte, hésite un bref instant sur le chemin qui sera le premier employé et opte pour le petit trou. Je suis contraint de bloquer ses hanches de mes mains pour qu'elle ne s'empale pas trop vite sur moi, j'aime l'étroitesse de son cul, je tape ses fesses doucement et augmente la puissance de mes coups de reins. Elle crie, se vrille de plaisir, j'attrape ses pointes, nos bouches, nos langues se rejoignent, je stimule son paquet de nerf et je la sens couler de nouveau entre mes doigts que je lui fais gouter.

Elle aspire et mordille mes doigts, mon glaive sort de son fourreau, elle se relève et me conduit vers ce que je devine être le lit métallique que j'ai aperçu en arrivant. Je me laisse guider, elle m'allonge, me ligote les membres aux coins du lit et je lui demande de me découvrir les yeux pour que je puisse jouir du spectacle à venir.

**- Non pas tout de suite beau male, ça gâcherait tout le mystère, ne trouves-tu pas ça plaisant ?**

**- Si j'avoue, je suis dur comme de la pierre et prêt à être consommé sans modérations. Régale-toi, je ne suis que de passage ici.**

**- J'en ai bien l'intention.**

Elle verse sur moi un liquide qui ne m'est pas familier puis sa langue aspire et lape ce breuvage comme le ferait un petit chat avec son écuelle de lait. Je prends mon pied entre ses petites morsures faites ça et là, sa langue qui s'adonne à parcourir mon corps dans chaque repli et ses doigts sur ma verge qui montent et descendent. Mais j'en désire plus, je veux sentir la chaleur de son antre autour de mon sexe.

**- Monte sur moi ! Je veux sentir ton vagin enserrer ma queue, je te veux, vienssssss…. !**

**- Patience… Tiens ! Voici de quoi t'occuper en attendant.**

Sa touche se retrouve collée à mes lèvres et je ne me fais pas prier pour pratiquer une fois de plus un cunnilingus qu'elle semble apprécier. Elle verse de nouveau ce liquide sur mon organe reproducteur et l'aspire encore plus fort que les fois précédentes de telle façon que mon plaisir en est décuplé. Je constate qu'elle n'a pas menti en disant m'offrir une partie de jambes en l'air mémorable.

Ses dents s'enfoncent sur ma longueur, ça fait mal mais la douleur n'est rien comparée à la jouissance, puis elle s'empale sur moi, ôte le bandeau de mes yeux, ses cheveux recouvrent son visage. Son corps comme le mien est recouvert de sueur, elle malaxe sa poitrine et pince son bouton de chair tout en ondulant sur moi, je profite du spectacle et amplifie sa jouissance en bougeant mon bassin pour buter jusqu'au fond de son vagin.

Elle sort une lame de sous l'oreiller placé sous ma tête, la lève au-dessus de moi et plonge sur moi en même temps que vient ma délivrance.

_Je peux bien mourir dans de telles conditions, c'est une belle fin_ me dis-je.

**POV FINNICK**

Endormi après ce moment de bonheur auprès de mon Annie, je m'accorde une parenthèse de rêve, je nous vois main dans la main, courant dans les prés verdoyant, entendant des rires joyeux d'enfants aux yeux de ma dulcinée. Une chaleur envahit mon bas ventre, le désir en moi renait, j'hésite à réveiller ma compagne, tâte sa place et me rends compte qu'elle est vide. Affolé, j'ouvre grand les yeux, scrute la pièce à sa recherche avant de me rendre compte qu'elle se trouve sous le drap. Je comprends à présent pourquoi mon corps est si chaud et désireux de faire plaisir encore une fois.

Dès qu'elle se rend compte que je suis réveillé, Annie prend mon membre dans ses mains et commence des mouvements de va et vient qui me font frissonner des pieds à la tête. Je repousse les draps avec mes pieds afin de mieux la regarder, elle a le visage baissé mais je le redresse vers moi pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aime et que cette initiative me fait plaisir. Elle me sourit et continue sa manœuvre avec le sourire.

A mon plus grand étonnement, elle ne se contente pas de me branler et approche sa bouche divine de mon gland qu'elle commence par gouter. Elle le lèche pour le découvrir, le contournant en faisait des spirales habiles et délicates. Elle jette un œil vers moi et je l'encourage d'un simple hochement de tête. Elle pose sa bouche sur le dessus de mon membre excité et durci puis le fait entrer en douceur. Je soupire de soulagement et pousse même un petit gémissement. Elle sourit et place son autre main à la base de mon sexe afin de continuer ses mouvements. Son inexpérience fait que ses dents râpent un peu ma verge mais ça me plaît, j'aime ce contact.

**- Viens par ici chérie, j'ai envie de te faire la même chose, en même temps…**

Elle obéit et rapproche son corps du mien afin que je puisse introduire mes doigts dans son antre détrempée. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle prend réellement du plaisir à me faire une gâterie. Jamais je n'avais osé lui demander ça avant, cette nuit est vraiment celle des premières fois.

Mes doigts agiles la font frémir d'envie et de plaisir, ses mouvements deviennent plus frénétiques sur ma longueur alors je décide de jouer avec son bouton de plaisir avec ma langue, la goutant avidement. Un cri étouffé lui échappe alors je continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle bascule dans le plaisir le plus total. Tous ses muscles se relâchent et son sexe frémit sous mes coups de langue. Elle continue cependant à me faire du bien, essayant de se concentrer sur moi. Je ne veux pas venir dans sa bouche, ce ne serait pas bien, nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

**- Annie chérie, j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour… maintenant.**

**- Hummm tu es sûr ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors d'accord… tout ce que tu voudras mon aimé.**

Telle une petite panthère elle se redresse et vient vers moi. Je l'attrape doucement et l'embrasse amoureusement. Il ne me faut qu'une demi-seconde pour la mettre sur le dos et m'enfouir en elle, passionnément.

Je lui fais l'amour comme jamais et elle jouit pour moi deux fois de suite. J'ai mis dans notre union tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle afin de lui démontrer que jamais je ne la laisserais tomber. Oh, non, jamais de la vie. Pour rien au monde.

Après une escapade sous la douche, chacun notre tour, Annie enfile enfin la robe que je lui ai offerte. Elle lui va à ravir et met en valeur ses beaux yeux. Je la contemple alors qu'elle regarde encore dans le vide et sourit à son reflet dans la vitre de la chambre. Elle est silencieuse, comme à son habitude, surtout quand elle sait que nous allons encore être séparés l'un de l'autre. Je l'attrape par la taille et niche mon nez dans son cou pour sentir son parfum délicat et enivrant.

Elle se décide enfin à parler, tout en restant fixée vers un point invisible.

**- Finnick, je…**

**- Sshhh… Je sais. Mais nous allons très vite nous revoir, je te le promets.**

**- Ce n'est pas ça… **

Elle se retourne et plante son regard dans le mien.

**- Je suis enceinte Finnick. Tu vas être papa dans quelques mois.**

**- Qu.. Quoi ?**

**- Nous allons avoir un bébé.**

**- Oh mon Dieu, c'est magnifique ! Je suis tellement heureux !**

Je la serre dans mes bras, heureux comme jamais, et lui fais la promesse de ne plus jamais la quitter, de vivre à ses côtés pour toujours, et ce même si le Capitole désapprouve complètement. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire et préfère vivre en exil à Forks plutôt que de vivre l'enfer. Elle pleure de joie à cette annonce, et je sèche ses larmes avec mes lèvres ce qui la fait rire.

Nous allons enfin être heureux, libres et indépendants.

**POV CINNA**

Je suis toujours vivant, elle m'a délivré de mes liens en même temps que de ma semence, elle est sur moi le souffle court, tout comme moi. Je caresse son corps, la remercie de cette nuit intense, elle m'embrasse et va sous la douche. Je regarde sa silhouette élancée s'éloigner, j'entends l'eau couler, je le rejoindrais bien mais je suis épuisé. Elle m'a vidé de mon énergie et je sombre sans lutter dans les bras de Morphée. Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé mais à mon réveil elle n'est pas là alors je me dirige vers la douche, me rhabille, prends une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits et croque à pleines dents dedans. Etonné de ne pas lui trouver la saveur attendue, je me dis qu'elle doit être ici depuis un bon moment. Je la repose et regarde l'heure sur ma montre à gousset, cadeau de famille qui se transmet de génération en génération. Je sors en trombe, je crains que Finnick ne mette en application sa menace, de partir sans moi.

Mais en ouvrant la porte de la chaumière, j'aperçois des chiens…non des loups gigantesques qui relèvent leurs museaux ensanglantés, toutes dents dehors. Je prends une buche sur le tas situé à proximité pour me défendre, les bêtes ont compris que je ne suis pas à leur menu du jour et partent dans la profondeur de la forêt. Je m'approche de leur proie qui n'est autre que Victoria, son corps est mutilé et démembré, je prends sur moi pour réunir les morceaux, espérant qu'elle reprenne vie mais en plaçant sa tête je me rends compte qu'elle n'était pas réellement humaine.

Les histoires entendues dans ma jeunesse me remontent comme une grande claque en pleine tête.

Je craque une allumette que je suis allée chercher près de la cheminée, j'entends des pas s'approcher dans le sous bois. Les loups sont revenus, je jette l'allumette et le corps de la féline de ma nuit inoubliable s'embrase sans attendre.

Je me tourne vers l'orée du bois, il n'y a plus personne, ai-je été épargné ? Je ne cherche pas plus longtemps d'explications et pars pour rejoindre Finnick. Je ne compte pas lui raconter ce que j'ai trouvé à mon réveil, ça aurait l'air trop irréel et de toute façon, qui me croirait ?

J'arrive avec juste cinq minutes de retard au point de rendez-vous mais aucune trace de mon compère. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à croire qu'il ne m'a pas attendu ! Que sont cinq minutes dans une vie ? Un homme à la peau mate se dirige en me fixant, je me demande pourquoi il me fixe comme ça.

**- Monsieur Cinna, c'est bien vous ?**

Je réponds oui d'un signe de tête et l'homme me remet une enveloppe. Il me demande de le suivre jusqu'à l'embarcadère afin que sa tâche soit achevée.

Je le suis, monte dans sa camionnette, ouvre la lettre que mon ami m'a laissée et la lis d'une traite. Je peste à mesure que j'avance dans ma lecture.

Comment vais-je faire pour le couvrir ? Nous ne sommes même pas censés sortir des districts, je sens que les problèmes ne font que commencer pour moi. Il a choisit de vivre libre, j'en ferais bien autant mais j'ai une petite qui a besoin de moi pour faire tomber le Capitole.

Qui vivra verra ! Après tout, seul l'avenir me dira ce qu'il se passera…


	8. La curiosité n'est pas forcément un

Cross over Contest!

Titre: La curiosité n'est pas forcément un mauvais défaut

Romans Choisis: Twilight et La Confrérie de la Dague Noire

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et J.R. Ward, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : / sur lequel se feront les votes !

Le premier vendredi du mois était quelque chose d'important pour moi. C'était le jour où je passais la plupart de la soirée à me saouler avec un ami de longue date. Ce vendredi était une des seules choses que je m'obstinais à respecter dans la vie, une chose à laquelle je tenais.

Je connaissais Viszs depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Nos mères étaient meilleures amies et souvent, elles nous emmenaient jouer ensemble au parc. Lorsque nous atteignirent l'adolescence, nos séances de "jeu" se passèrent sans tutelle, nous abandonnâmes le coin où se trouvaient les balançoires, bacs à sable et tout ce qui s'en suit pour nous poser sur les bancs qui étaient à la lisière de la forêt, à l'abri des regards.

À cette période là, nous fîmes toutes les conneries qui puissent exister sur terre. Il était mon meilleur ami, nous étions inséparables. Quand nous arrivâmes à l'université, nous nous quittâmes quelque peu de vue. En effet, les universités dans lesquelles nous avions été acceptés étaient chacune à l'autre bout du pays, il voulait étudier l'architecture alors que mon rêve à moi était de devenir avocat. Notre relation s'était légèrement éteinte jusqu'à ne plus exister.

Un jour, alors que nous venions tout juste de terminer nos études, nos chères mères, qui étaient toujours aussi soudées l'une à l'autre qu'il y a vingt ans auparavant, organisèrent un grand repas de famille. J'allai enfin revoir Viszs. Après toutes ces années passées sans lui, je me rendais compte qu'il m'avait vraiment manqué, plus que je ne me l'imaginais. J'avais vraiment hâte de pouvoir lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma vie dernièrement. Je voulais aussi savoir ce qui lui était arrivé à lui, j'étais curieux.

Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver à la soirée, j'étais bien trop occupé à fuir Alice, la fille d'un collègue de mon père. Elle s'était mis en tête qu'elle allait me séduire, mais cette fille m'horripilait. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas jolie, loin de là. Seulement, on aurait dit qu'elle était branchée sur une pile électrique. Elle ne cessait de s'agiter dans tous les sens et parlait à tout va, à une vitesse affolante. Elle me fatiguait. C'était justement en la fuyant que j'étais enfin tombé sur Viszs.

Tombé au sens propre car je marchais à reculons, surveillant mes arrières, quand j'avais trébuché et étais tombé sur mon vieil ami. Dans les premières secondes, je ne l'avais pas reconnu, je m'étais empressé de m'excuser, sans prendre la peine de regarder correctement le visage de la pauvre victime à laquelle j'avais écrasé les pieds. Puis il avait murmuré mon nom, comme s'il ne croyait pas au fait de me revoir. S'en suivirent des longues accolades et conversations qui nous poussèrent à nous revoir après ce jour-là.

Souvent, j'avais surpris son regard errer sur moi, un regard plutôt appréciateur. Mais ce n'était qu'illusion, il devait sans aucun doute se remémorer les moments que nous avions vécus quand nous étions adolescents. C'était sûrement cela parce que nous avions évoqué juste avant les belles conneries que nous avions faites.

Par contre, je n'avais pu empêcher mon regard d'observer ce qu'il était devenu. Viszs avait perdu ses traits enfantins, son visage avait pris une forme carrée, masculine où une barbe de quelques semaines s'y trouvait. J'étais sûr qu'il ne laissait pas les femmes indifférentes à sa vue. Son corps aussi avait changé, il avait pris plus d'ampleur et je pouvais apercevoir par dessus son pull noir qu'il était musclé. Très musclé.

À la fin de cette soirée, nous échangeâmes nos numéros et nous nous promîmes de nous recontacter au plus vite. Le lendemain matin, je reçus un message de sa part qui disait qu'il m'invitait à dîner chez lui et qu'il avait hâte de discuter avec moi, comme avant, disait-il.

J'étais arrivé chez lui, nerveux pour je ne sais quelle raison, avec une bonne bouteille de vin à la main. Il m'avait fait visiter son appartement luxueux, en passant au-dessus d'une porte mystérieuse. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de poser une question car il m'entraîna ailleurs mais je pris note de le faire plus tard. La soirée s'était merveilleusement bien passée, notre complicité se réinstallait tout doucement, nous étions de nouveau très proche l'un de l'autre. C'était suite à ce vendredi que nous nous réservâmes tous nos vendredis, faisant de ce jour un rituel sacré.

Grâce à nos dîners, je réapprenais à connaître Viszs. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tellement changé mais je percevais tout de même une différence dans sa façon de penser, dans sa façon d'agir. Il avait l'air plus sûr de lui et avait, à certains moments, une voix dure, presque autoritaire lorsque je lui disais non. Cela me rendait frissonnant. De peur? D'excitation? Je n'en savais rien.

Nous ne parlions pas vraiment de nos relations amoureuses. Bien heureusement car j'en avais honte. Les rares fois où je tirais mon coup, cela se passait avec une fille ramassée dans un bar. En d'autres temps, ma main droite me tenait compagnie pendant les longues et nombreuses soirées en solitaire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais toutes ces filles me faisaient moins d'effet qu'une branlette sous la douche. Peut-être avais-je besoin d'une stimulation en plus, comme de la lingerie sexy ou autre, je ne savais pas.

De plus, ces vendredis soirs égaillaient ma triste vie. Je ne les passais plus devant la télévision à me gaver de cochonneries, mais plutôt chez un ami devant un bon repas et en m'amusant. Je n'étais pas du tout déçu d'avoir repris contact avec lui. Chaque samedi matin, j'avais déjà hâte d'être à la semaine qui suivait, je pensais même être devenu accro à nos petites soirées.

Cette fin de semaine là, c'était au tour de Viszs de m'accueillir chez lui. Je sonnai chez lui, un peu en avance pour changer et attendis. J'avais à nouveau un sourire heureux plaqué sur mon visage, j'allais encore passer une superbe soirée.

Les coins de ma bouche s'affaissèrent pour laisser place à une expression de surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Visiblement, j'aurai dû attendre l'heure juste au lieu de m'empresser. Voilà que je me retrouvais devant Viszs ruisselant, seulement vêtu d'une minuscule serviette qui tombait très, très bas sur ses hanches. Je pouvais apercevoir la ligne de fins poils qui menait à ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Je devais bien l'avouer, mon ami avait un corps de rêve.

Des pensées lubriques s'installèrent dans mon esprit, je les chassai d'un gros coup de pied au derrière et adressai un sourire forcé à mon vieil ami.

- Salut.

- Hey Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu as presqu'une demi-heure d'avance.

Il se pencha en arrière dans son appartement pour regarder l'heure. Sa serviette glissa encore un peu plus bas de ses hanches, obligeant mes yeux à la suivre du regard. Ma gorge devint douloureuse et mon pantalon étroit. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait? Bon sang, c'était Viszs… un homme! Je n'aimais pas les hommes!

- Tu as vu un fantôme? Aller, viens, ne reste pas planté là voyons.

Viszs me tira par le bras, m'entraîna à sa suite pour me lâcher dans son salon.

- Fais comme chez toi, je vais finir de me préparer.

Il s'en alla et me laissa planté au milieu de ses meubles. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors je partis m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Plus je réfléchissais, moins je comprenais les réactions que j'avais eues face au corps nu de Viszs.

Je me débarrassai de ma veste. Pourquoi avais-je ressenti du désir?

Ne pouvant rester immobile, je bondis de l'endroit où j'étais assis. Je me mis à marcher de long en large du salon puis me rendis compte que j'avais besoin de boire quelque chose. J'allai dans sa cuisine et fouillai ses armoires. Ce n'est pas de l'eau ou du soda dont j'avais envie mais d'une boisson plus forte comme de la vodka ou du rhum. Je savais qu'il avait ce genre de chose en stock car il m'en avait proposé un soir.

Quand je tombai enfin dessus, je me servis en quatrième vitesse et m'empressai d'engloutir la moitié du verre. Je le sentis passer à cause de la brûlure qui me dévorait la gorge mais je n'en fis pas plus attention parce que j'en avais besoin pour essayer d'éclaircir mes pensées.

Alors que j'étais appuyé contre le comptoir, mes yeux se mirent à naviguer sur ce qui m'entourait. D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir le couloir de l'appartement qui menait à la chambre et la salle de bain de Viszs. Mais avant cela, il y avait la porte mystérieuse qu'il ne m'avait pas fait visiter. Et elle était entre-ouverte.

Profitant du peu de chance que j'avais ce soir-là, je me dirigeai vers cette porte qui m'intriguait tant. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était de ne pas trouver un corps en décomposition, je ne savais pas ce que j'aurai fait si jamais j'avais trouvé un truc gore dans cette pièce. Peut-être me serai-je sauvé en courant?

C'était une grande pièce. Lorsque j'étais entré, la première chose que j'avais sentie était l'odeur de vanille noire, c'était très agréable. On pouvait aisément s'apercevoir qu'elle ne servait pas de séjour ou de salle à manger pour Viszs. C'était plutôt sa salle de jeux, mais dans le sens où une croix de Saint-André remplaçait la table de billard, où les cravaches avaient pris la place du jeu de fléchettes et que le banc à fessées faisait office de table de poker.

Le plafond et les murs étaient couverts d'une couleur neutre, mais chaleureuse. Le sol était couvert d'une moquette assez riche, noire, où l'on avait envie de marcher pieds nus tellement elle avait l'air douce. J'avançai dans cette pièce si étrange et me dirigeai vers l'armoire en bois assez clair logée dans un coin de cette salle. J'aperçus en chemin une station de musique fixée au mur.

En ouvrant les portes du mobilier, j'eus presque un arrêt cardiaque. Dedans se trouvait tout un tas d'accessoires qui ne laissaient aucuns doutes sur leur utilité. Des godemichés, pinces à tétons, plugs anaux de toutes sortes de tailles ainsi que des huiles de massage, menottes, bandeaux, cordes et autres objets qui me rendaient frissonnant.

- Je vois que tu as découvert mon secret.

Je me retournai, surpris et haletant. J'étais gêné d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac. Je remarquai alors le regard perçant de Viszs. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient à cet instant noir charbon.

- Viszs, non de Dieu! Peux-tu me dire qu'est-ce que tout cet attirail?

- C'est mon mode de vie Jasper. Il s'approchait de moi en même temps qu'il parlait. Ce que j'aime. Je déglutis. L'ambiance de cette pièce sombre était devenue bizarre et lourde.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé? Je pensais qu'on était assez proche pour s'avouer ce genre de... choses. Mes mains passèrent nerveusement dans mes boucles, tremblantes. Je n'y crois pas!

Viszs ne cessait d'avancer dans ma direction avec son regard inquisiteur, il me mettait mal-à-l'aise. Plus il le faisait, plus je reculais jusqu'à ce que je me cogne contre quelque chose de dur. Me retournant subitement, je vis que cette chose était la croix de Saint-André. Viszs plaqua mon corps contre celle-ci.

-Viszs! Arrête ça tout de s...

- Tais-toi. Je m'exécutai. Regarde-toi. Tu serais parfait pour moi. Son regard se promena sur moi.

- De quoi parles- tu? M'agaçai-je.

- Ne comprends tu pas? Je parle de ta façon de te soumettre à moi. Je t'ai déjà vu avec les autres, tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais avec moi, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est comme si tu m'obéissais, comme si j'étais ton maitre.

- Mais... Tu n'es pas gay!

- Je suis bi-sexuel. Tu n'en savais rien jusqu'à maintenant parce que je ne suis pas du genre à parler de mes aventures.

- Laisse-moi... Soufflai-je.

Je me dégageai de sa poigne et m'éloignai de lui. Viszs était devenu fou. Comment pouvait-il croire que je puisse être un potentiel objet sexuel pour lui? J'étais son ami!

- Jasper. Cesse de te voiler la face. J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu me regardais tout à l'heure. J'étais nu sous la serviette et ça te faisait quelque chose. Il chantonnait presque ces dernières paroles.

- Non...

- Ne mens pas. Il s'approcha à nouveau tel un prédateur. Surtout pas à moi. Je te connais par cœur Jay...

Je me hâtai de sortir de cette pièce. J'espérai pouvoir me réveiller mais je n'étais pas endormi. Non, tout cela était réel.

Prenant ma veste qui se trouvait dans le fauteuil, je pris la direction de la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris celle-ci à la volée et voulus m'en aller mais Viszs m'attrapa fermement le bras.

- Réfléchis bien. À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que c'est chez moi que tu passes tous tes vendredis soirs? Pourquoi tes relations ne te satisfont pas? Pourquoi as-tu ressenti du désir tout à l'heure devant la porte? Je te plais: voilà la foutue réponse! TU ES GAY. Ouvre les yeux bon sang!

J'eus un rire nerveux et pris la porte pour de bon. Je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre l'ascenseur et empruntai les escaliers. Au moins je n'aurai pas à supporter son regard insistant le temps de la fermeture des portes de l'appareil.

J'arrivai chez moi l'esprit secoué. Mon passage dans l'appartement de mon ami avait été riche en émotion. Je venais de découvrir le vrai visage de Viszs. Enfin... Plutôt ses préférences sexuelles et cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. J'avais déjà remarqué chez lui des signes qui désormais ne laissaient plus aucun doute sur son appartenance sexuelle. Ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'il n'avait pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me le dire et que j'avais ressenti des choses étranges dans cette pièce mystérieuse.

J'avais déjà expérimenté un semblant de relation SM avec une de mes anciennes partenaires. J'étais le dominant, elle la soumise. Au lieu de pimenter l'affaire, cela n'avait fait que rendre la chose bizarre. Mais m'imaginer moi, attaché avec les yeux bandés… je devais avouer que cela me faisait de l'effet!

Il était encore tôt dans la soirée, je décidai de ne pas rester cloitré chez moi à ressasser cet embarrassant début de soirée et de sortir m'amuser un peu au Black Swan, le bar où je me rendais fréquemment avec des amis. Mais ce soir-là, j'étais en mode chasse.

J'aperçus au loin, accoudée au comptoir, une brune pas trop mal. Je lui fis un clin d'œil charmeur suivant d'un sourire séducteur. À mon avis, ma petite tactique avait fonctionné car elle me fit signe de la suivre tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes pour dames. Elle était belle mais elle ne me plaisait pas plus que ça. Pourtant je choisis de la suivre.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, je la cherchai du regard et m'avançai un peu puis je fus poussé en avant et une porte claqua derrière moi. Je me retournai en quatrième vitesse et percutai le corps de la brune du bar. Elle me sauta dessus, me mordit et commença à me déshabiller. Mon dieu! Je ne savais que faire, on aurait dit une nymphomane qui n'avait pas eu sa dose de sexe depuis... depuis au moins deux semaines! Cela pouvait paraître peu mais je pouvais assurer que pour une nympho, cela donnait comme 6 mois d'abstinence.

Elle tira comme une forcenée sur mon pantalon, entraînant mon boxer.

- Moi c'est Bella. Et toi c'est comment?

Son sourire qui m'avait paru charmant ne l'était plus du tout. Au contraire il ne disait rien qui vaille.

- Hum... Jasper.

La jeune femme eut un rire enfantin qui m'horripila.

- Et ça doit être le mini-Jasper alors...

Elle chantonnait en regardant mon sexe en demi-érection. Elle bougea ses doigts sur mon sexe, comme deux petites jambes qui marchent.

- Qui va avoir la meilleure pipe de sa vie? C'est Jazzou!

Bordel! Était-elle en train de parler à mon sexe? Lui avait-elle donné un putain de surnom de nunuche? Mon téléphone vibra à ce moment-là. Je repris mes esprits.

- Bella. Tu m'excuses un moment?

Je me dégageai de sa prise et m'éloignai d'elle. J'avais besoin de sortir à tout prix. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie, n'ayant plus du tout envie d'elle.

- Jazzou t'en vas pas, je n'en avais pas fini avec toi. Reviens, on va bien s'amuser!

Je n'entendis presque pas les dernières paroles. J'étais bien trop occupé à vouloir m'échapper.

Enfin dehors, je regardai l'écran de mon téléphone pour voir qui avait essayé de me joindre. J'avais un message.

"Jay, je suis désolé, je me suis emporté. Pourrions-nous en discuter?  
Pardon,  
V."

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et mis mon portable dans ma poche. À quoi bon? J'étais énervé et j'allais sûrement regretter tout ce que j'allais lui dire. Tout compte fait, j'aurai dû rester chez moi devant un bon film. Ce petit épisode avec la nympho n'avait fait que me rendre plus énervé qu'autre chose. Peut-être devrai-je aller dormir pour ne plus penser à Viszs... Je décidai que cette idée était la bonne. Je me hâtai de rentrer chez moi, me douchai et allai enfin me coucher dans mon lit douillet. Une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait. Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements et me jetai dans mon lit, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Pourquoi m'encombrer de plus?

Cette nuit là, remué par les événements de ma journée le sommeil tant attendu tarda à arriver. Je virais d'un coté à l'autre de mon lit pendant des heures avant de sombrer dans le pays de Morphée.

_Devant moi se trouvait une porte sombre, attirante. Ma paume se posa sur la poignée, prête à la pousser. Indécis, j'hésitais j'avais peur, peur de ce que je pourrais trouver derrière cette porte mystérieuse qui attisait ma curiosité depuis des jours. Qui m'attirait comme un aimant. Je devais tenter ma chance et passer le seuil. Là était ma place je le sentais, quelqu'un m'attendait derrière cette porte. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, faire marche arrière pour après regretter de ne pas avoir eu les couilles d'affronter l'inconnu. _

_Je fermais les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Poussant la poignée, une odeur enivrante de vanille m'envahit. C'était agréable, familier, presque réconfortant. Rassuré, j'ouvrai les yeux et avançais un peu plus dans la pièce. Je restais ébahi devant cette salle de jeu d'un autre genre, paralysé par l'excitation insidieuse qui montait en moi. Des dizaines de bougies noires étaient allumées un peu partout, renforçant l'aura de luxure de la salle._

_Jamais je ne m'était senti comme ça, fiévreux. Je caressais le bois puis les chaines froides de la Croix de Saint Andrée. Mon érection durcit car mon esprit m'imaginait attaché, les yeux bandés, soumis au bon vouloir de mon Maître. Je m'effrayais moi-même en découvrant cette facette inavouable de ma personnalité .C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. _

_- Jay! Je savais que tu viendrais... _

_L'homme prononça ses mots et je sus qu'il était celui que j'attendais. Viszs, mon meilleur ami, mon presque frère. Son regard argent croisa le mien qui était brûlant. Je me consumais sous ses yeux de braise qui semblaient me crier "je te veux". Déglutissant, je me soustrayais à son regard qui me liquéfiait de désir. J'étais redevenu un adolescent ne savant plus contrôler ses hormones. Malheureusement pour moi, ma vision tomba sur le torse à la musculature quasi parfaite de mon nouveau fantasme. Par automatisme, ma vision descendit encore pour découvrir l'érection monstrueuse de mon ami moulée dans un pantalon en cuir qui semblait prêt à craquer._

_Je me figeai quand je sentis la bouche de mon fantasme murmurer au creux de mon oreille, frôlant son lobe._

_-Ce que tu vois te plais Jasper? Tu sais que nous pourrions nous amuser tous les deux. Tu verras, je connais beaucoup de jeux…._

_- Oui, j'aimerai être votre jouet Maitre!_

_Les mots étaient sortis tout seul instinctivement. Il me sourit, carnassier. Sa bouche était à quelques millimètres de la mienne. Je pouvais presque sentir son haleine poivrée, son corps frôlait le mien. Je fermais les yeux, soumis, prêt à recevoir le baiser de mon Maître._

_J'entendis alors._

_-Tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu as toujours été à moi!_

_Dure torture qu'est l'attente, les secondes me semblèrent des heures avant que je puisse enfin goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres d'homme dans un baiser primitif et érotique._

C'est en sursaut que j'émergeais de mon fantasme. Je me retrouvai, assis dans mon lit, couvert de sueur. Je m'étais presque cru dans la réalité. C'était la pièce secrète de Viszs, son attitude qui avait attisé mon imagination. Mes songes m'avaient semblé si réels j'avais l'impression d'avoir encore son goût sur mes lèvres. Cela m'était difficile à reconnaitre, mais j'étais déçu de m'être réveillé. Qui plus est quand les choses devenaient intéressantes.

Ce rêve n'était pas anodin. Les paroles de mon meilleur ami me revinrent en mémoire. Au fond, Viszs n'avait peut-être pas tord... Ce qu'avait joué mon imagination cette nuit m'avait paru plus plaisant, plus excitant que la brune du bar.

Ce rêve, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça "rêve" m'avait chamboulé. Les paroles qu'avait prononcées mon meilleur ami me sautèrent aux yeux. Bien sûr qu'il m'avait fait de l'effet quand je l'avais vu à moitié nu, bien sûr que j'attendais avec impatience nos vendredis soirs. Mais tout cela me faisait peur, l'idée d'être avec un homme ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Mais maintenant que Viszs m'avait remis les idées en ordre, j'y voyais un peu plus clair. Peut-être étais-je gay? Cette idée me paraissait fort probable.

Je me saisis de mon téléphone. Hésitant, j'envoyais un message à celui qui était venu hanter mes songes.

" Tu avais raison….  
J."

Comme j'étais certain de ne plus savoir dormir, je sortis de mon lit et allais me préparer un café. Nous étions samedi, je n'avais pas à aller travailler donc je décidai que pour une bonne partie de la matinée, je glanderai dans mon appartement en pantalon de jogging que j'enfilai.

Devant la télévision je zappais et zappais encore. Rien n'arrivait à susciter mon intérêt. Mon esprit revenait toujours à mon rêve ainsi qu'à Viszs. Je me sentais perdu, mon corps semblait vouloir une chose tandis que mon esprit luttait encore. Mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Mais si je cédais et que finalement, je m'étais trompé. Comment pourrais-je me regarder en face? Comment pourrais-je soutenir le regard de mon plus vieux pote? Je ne voulais perdre mon meilleur ami que je venais de retrouver.

La situation était à se taper la tête contre le mur. Je n'arrivais pas oublier mon rêve, mon corps contre celui de Vizs. Son baiser, sa collection… J 'avais beau m'efforcer de chasser ces pensées mais je n'y arrivais pas. Non au contraire mon corps réagissait en réclamant plus.

Je finis par opter par la douche froide, seul moyen pour faire taire mes pulsions. Alors que je sortais de la douche j'entendis un bruit dans mon salon. J'en oubliai ma tenue et filai vers le salon pour intercepter l'intrus. C'est complètement nu que je tombais nez à nez avec le sujet de mes tourments. J'avais complètement oublié que je lui avais laissé un jeu de clé en cas de besoin.

Je sentis son regard brulant et appréciateur sur chaque millimètre de mon corps. Mon anatomie réagit sous cette attention. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir de honte, cachant mon intimité de mes mains. Tandis que mon putain de meilleur ami me souriait, séducteur et sûr de lui, agitant son téléphone sous mon nez, me faisant comprendre qu'il avait reçu mon message.

- Doutes-tu encore Jasper? Je ne veux pas te brusquer mais tu avais besoin d'un choc pour regarder la vérité en face. Si malgré ton message, des doutes planent encore dans ton esprit, je crois que ceci les fera taire.

Il s'approcha de moi de son pas de velours et posa sa bouche sur la mienne avant même que je ne puisse comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent dans un ballet fougueux et impatient. La réalité surpassait le rêve. J'en oubliais ma nudité mes mains empoignèrent sa nuque quémandant plus de contact. Je voulais le goûter, savourer la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, jouer avec sa langue tentatrice. Mon esprit n'était que brouillard, je n'arrivais plus à avoir aucune pensée cohérente. Plus rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant. Je me foutais du futur et des conséquences de mes actes pourvu qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas. Malheureusement il se détacha de moi beaucoup trop tôt à mon gout. Dans son regard je pouvais lire tant de choses. Grâce à son baiser, j'avais pu ressentir son envie, son désir. Mon corps frissonnait d'anticipation. S'il avait réussi à me transmettre ça en un seul baiser qu'en serait-il du reste? Je réalisais quelque chose... Je n'aimais pas les hommes, non, j'aimais Viszs.

-Enseigne-moi Viszs. Empêche-moi de douter, empêche-moi de penser. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Tu es sûr? me demanda-t-il.

Un seul mot me vint à l'esprit. Le seul que je réussis à articuler.

- Oui!

Il s'éloigna de moi un instant. Sans son toucher, le doute me saisit. Pourtant il ne tarda pas à revenir contre moi et me jeta mes vêtements.

- Habille-toi, on va chez moi! Le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucune possibilité de dire non.

Je me hâtais fébrilement d'enfiler mes vêtements tant bien que mal pour pouvoir le suivre. Nous allions chez lui, l'image de son armoire et de ses accessoires s'afficha dans mon esprit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir de peur et d'anticipation en même temps, je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'allais offrir mon corps à mon meilleur ami.

Le chemin qui séparait nos deux appartements me parut interminable. Là, assis à coté de l'homme qui avait réveillé mes instincts, je bouillais. Je ne trouvais aucune position confortable sur le siège de sa voiture.

Quand cette dernière se stoppa enfin, je fermais les yeux pour me donner du courage. Viszs me tendis la main. Sa poigne était forte, rassurante et exigeante à la fois. Je me laissais guider sans un mot, enveloppé par l'aura de puissance qu'entourait mon ami.

Nous étions enfin arrivés à destination: la salle de jeu… À peine étais-je entré qu'il referma la porte. Les fenêtres étaient closes et il émanait de la pièce une drôle d'ambiance. L'ombre des objets se découpait sur les murs, renforçant leurs présences. Je pouvais presque entendre les gémissements de plaisir qui avaient hanté les lieux. Sans que je m'y attende, mon homme me colla contre le mur. Sa bouche à seulement quelques millimètres de la mienne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, Jay. À partir de maintenant tu m'appartiens, chaque centimètre de ta peau est à moi, chacun de tes gémissements, de tes frémissements me seront dédiés. Quand je te demanderai quelque chose, tu obéiras sans discuter, pour mon plaisir et le tien. De la douleur nait le plaisir, dans l'abandon se révèle la jouissance.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir en entendant ses mots. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, je le présentais.

- Mais comme dans chaque jeu, il y a des règles. Celles-ci sont que tu devras prononcer un mot si tu as besoin d'une pause ou si les choses deviennent trop inconfortables. Ne l'oublie pas, le mot est violet. Il en existe un autre que tu devras prononcer seulement si je j'atteins une de tes limites. Ce mot est rouge. Maintenant, un dernier mot. Celui-ci ne devra être dit qu'une seule et unique fois. Si jamais tu l'utilises lors d'une séance, le jeu s'arrêtera et tu ne verras plus jamais cette pièce. Celui-ci est trottinette. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Je hochai la tête j'avais compris les règles. À cet instant tout mot me semblait superflu. J'attendais que le jeu commence avec impatience. Mais rien ne se passait. J'osai un regard vers lui, doutai-il lui aussi? Avait-t-il peur de perdre notre amitié?

- Déshabille-toi!

Sa voix rauque avait percé le silence, faisant taire mon questionnement. Je m'exécutai tel un automate tandis qu'il s'installait sur son canapé pour profiter du spectacle. Je sentais ses yeux partout sur moi. Ma peau frissonnait sous les caresses invisibles de son regard incandescent. Un dernier bout de tissu avait rejoint le sol. Je ne tentai pas de me cacher, bien au contraire. J'avais passé un pacte avec le diable, je lui appartenais et rien qu'à cette pensée, mon membre pointa fièrement vers lui.

Les yeux de mon ami étaient brulants tel des charbons ardents enflammés par son désir. Mais ce qui m'envoutait, c'était la bosse sous le cuir de mon ami, je voulais goûter son grain de peau. Il me fit signe de m'approcher et de m'agenouiller près de lui.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois Jasper?

- Oui maitre!

- Montre le moi, je veux jouir dans ta bouche de petit ange.

Je déplaçai mes mains pour aller ouvrir son pantalon de cuir et le lui enlever, je m'aperçus qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Mon membre sursauta à cette vue, devenant encore plus dur, je jurais. J'allais enfin prendre l'objet de mon désir en bouche mais je fus stoppé par sa voix froide qui résonna dans la pièce.

- Je ne t'avais pas autorisé à parler tu seras puni Jasper. Maintenant, je crois que je t'ai demandé de me soulager...

Je baissai la tête, déçu de lui avoir déplu mais excité par la perspective d'une punition à venir. Comme c'était la première fois que je faisais une fellation, mes coups de langue étaient hésitants. Je cherchai sans cesse dans son regard une approbation qui ne vint jamais. Cependant il ne m'arrêta pas donc je continuai. Je pris petit à petit de l'assurance, passant de son membre tendu à ses bourses, j'alternai entre succions et va-et-vient puis je me risquai à aller jusqu'à son petit trou. C'était tellement délicieux, il était tellement sauvage mais pourtant si imperturbable et maitre de lui même. Rien que le regarder m'aurait suffit pour me libérer. Mais je devais me retenir.

Seule une lueur dans ses yeux laissait transparaitre ses émotions. Son membre tressautait entre mes lèvres et ses paupières se fermèrent légèrement lorsqu'il se déversa dans ma gorge. Il me releva pour que je sois à sa hauteur avant d'embrasser mes lèvres hardiment. Encore une fois, je laissais passer un gémissement incontrôlé. Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot que je compris que je venais d'alourdir ma punition.

Il se leva en me lassant en plan, encore étourdi par les premières sensations que je venais de vivre. Je l'aperçus s'approcher de la stéréo puis un morceau de métal retentit dans la pièce. Il continua son chemin pour se saisir de deux bougies qu'il alluma. L'une était noire comme celle que j'avais vue lors de ma précédente visite tandis que l'autre était rouge. Puis Viszs me fit signe de m'installer debout, les coudes sur le banc avait le fessier en buse.

- C'est l'heure Jay. Je frissonnai.

Oui c'était l'heure, j'allais enfin goûter à sa médecine. Mes premiers pas furent hésitants car j'appréhendais ce moment mais bien vite ma détermination prit le dessus. Pour la première fois de la soirée je le défiai du regard, j'étais prêt mais surtout j'avais confiance en lui. En bon petit soldat, je m'installai enfin.

L'odeur de vanille noire m'envahit les narines. Je le savais derrière moi, mon corps réclamait le sien. Une des ses mains vint enserrer mon membre pour effectuer un va-et-vient langoureux. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer les sensations et me maitriser. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, trop perdu au fin fond des limbes du plaisir, une goute de cire atterrit sur ma queue. Je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas crier sous la douleur de la brûlure, des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Mais elles furent rapidement balayées par la tendre caresse de mon ami.

- Pardonne-moi, mais je me devais de te punir. N'oublie pas que c'est dans la douleur que nait le plaisir. Tu es parfait Jasper, entièrement fait pour moi.

Je ne dis rien car il n'y avait rien à dire. J'attendais... Il se saisit de la bougie rouge. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul sauf qu'il me bloqua de son corps. Son torse épousait mon dos tandis que son érection glissait délicieusement entre mes fesses. Tout mon corps était tendu, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Devais-je prononcer le mot qui me libérerait?

Encore une fois je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que la cire de la bougie coulait à nouveau sur mon sexe. Cependant, contre toute attente, elle ne me brûla pas comme quelques instants avant. Au contraire cela soulagea mon érection. Et quand mon amant reprit ses vas-et-viens orgasmiques, les sensations furent décuplées. Je compris alors ce qu'il avait voulu dire. J'étais là, complètement à sa merci et jamais je ne voulais que cela s'arrête.

Sa main qui était lubrifiée par la cire encore chaude caressait chaque millimètre de mon corps, se l'appropriant, avant de se concentrer sur mon petit trou. Mon meilleur ami traçait des cercles autour de mon anus. Puis lentement, un doigt s'était insinué en moi. La sensation était inconfortable mais pourtant, graduellement mon malaise disparut pour laisser place au plaisir. Sentant que je me détendais, un deuxième puis un troisième doigt avaient rejoint son camarade de jeu. J'avais l'impression d'être étiré de l'intérieur. Il me pompait de plus en plus vite. Je frémissais malgré moi, la chaleur qui traversait mon corps était presque insupportable. Et pour la première fois, il m'encouragea à me lâcher ainsi qu'à vivre les sensations. Mues par une volonté propre, mes fesses allaient et venaient en rythme de son mouvement.

Mon corps se cambra tandis qu'il butait contre ma prostate. Ma tête partit en arrière, mon corps submergé par l'orgasme que Vizsz venait de m'offrir. Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche et profita de mon trouble pour remplacer ses doigts par sa verge, l'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Je crus manquer d'air sous l'effet de la souffrance. Son puissant pieu venait de me déchirer en deux. Sa poigne se raffermit autour de mon sexe, harmonisant ses vas-et-viens puissants. Plaisir et douleur se mêlèrent, je ne savais plus si je devais crier de douleur ou de plaisir. Les gémissements de mon Maître se mouvant en moi eurent raison de mon dilemme intérieur, je sombrais dans la luxure. Des spasmes parcoururent violemment mon corps, celui-ci s'embrasait entièrement. Je me déversai contre le banc.

Viszs ne tarda pas à me rejoindre dans la jouissance. Lorsqu'il se perdit en moi, il planta ses dents dans mon épaule et me mordit pour s'empêcher de crier. Au lieu de gémir de douleur, j'eus encore plus de plaisir, je ne finissais pas de jouir. Jamais le sexe n'avait été comme cela. Maintenant j'étais convaincu que mon meilleur ami était fait pour moi, nous nous complétions.

Il reprit un instant ses esprits. Sortant son sexe qui était toujours en moi, il m'aida à me soutenir. Mes jambes étaient tremblantes à cause de l'expérience que je venais de vivre. Il déposa un doux baiser contre ma nuque.

- Si on allait s'allonger? Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai mollement la tête. Toute force avait quitté mon corps. Viszs passa mon bras par dessus ses épaules, me soutenant et m'entraîna à sa suite. Il sortit de sa salle de jeu et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Allions-nous dormir ensemble? Je l'espérais. Après ce petit moment que nous avions partagé dans la pièce mystérieuse, tout ce dont j'avais envie était d'un peu de tendresse, de repos.

Il entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers son lit. Il m'y déposa.

- Je reviens, ne bouge pas. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je n'aurai pas su.

Mon amant revient avec un gant de toilette ainsi qu'un essuie. Il s'approcha de moi et me nettoya avec douceur et soin. Il ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais beau et parfait ce qui fit naître un sourire sur mes lèvres. J'aimais quand il me complimentait. Sans se presser, il finit sa tâche et vint s'installer à mes côtés, regard posé sur moi.

- Jay, je suis fier de toi. Tu as dépassé toutes mes espérances. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu allais me convenir de la sorte... Je lui adressai un sourire timide. Je suis sérieux, reprit-il. C'est à se demander si tu as vraiment novice dans ce domaine, tu es si parfait. Vizsz se mit sur un coude et se pencha vers moi. Et le plus important, c'est que tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, chantonna-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres et se leva. Éteignant les lumières, il revint vers moi.

- On va continuer cette conversation demain... Tu es d'accord?

- Bien sûr! Je répondis. Je suis vraiment crevé là, j'aimerais beaucoup dormir.

Il eut un sourire espiègle puis dit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? C'est ça qu'on ressent quand on fait l'amour avec le Dieu du sexe... J'éclatai de rire sous son regard amusé.

- Ah bon? Ajoutai-je. Pourtant, je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu...

J'osai un regard vers lui et vis qu'il avait sur son visage une moue offusquée.

- Pardon? Tu vas voir si tu n'es pas convaincu, on verra ce que tu diras quand je m'occuperai de toi pendant toute une journée! Il me sauta à nouveau dessus, m'embrassant et me mordant partout.

Nous ne dormîmes pas cette nuit-là. Du moins, pas avant le lever du jour. Cette fois, il me fit l'amour tendrement et amoureusement. Ce ne fut pas aussi explosif que dans sa salle, mais profond et lourd de sens. En faisait cela, il me prouvait qu'il savait être doux comme un agneau. C'était un Vizsz différent du Vizsz dominateur, mais je pense que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux des deux. Peut-être était-ce réciproque, seul l'avenir nous le dira...


	9. Ouverture des votes

Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt qu'à susciter ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Pour cela, il vous suffit de choisir vos 3 favoris, jusqu'au lundi 24/09/2012 à 10h !

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

h. t. t. p. : / / www . damn-addict-lemon (/) t4251-ouverture-des-votes#102780 (enlevez les espaces et les points si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès la fin des votes !

.

**Nouveautés du moment : Les votes ne seront accessibles qu'aux membres présentés sur le forum. **

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que plus on est de fou plus on rit et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

**Et enfin, n'oubliez pas que démarre aujourd'hui "The last songfic Contest" et ce, jusqu'au 28 octobre 2012.**

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	10. Résultats

Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour les votes, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus par les Damn-Addict-Lemon-Members !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plus et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

**" The Cross Over contest"** :

La curiosité n'est pas forcément un mauvais défaut: Kalika-Ma et FairyThumb

Inspiration : Tilunarou et Nathy

L'amant transformé : Blue77

La muse des sangs froids : Sab5

Black Raven : Alvina26

Le manoir : Tilunarou

Match explosif : MissClaire29

Alors, aviez-vous devinez qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lu ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer les trois gagnants du concours n°15 du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En troisième position, il s'agit de :

**« Inspiration »** de Tilunarou et Nathy

Ex aequo avec :

**« La muse des sangs froids »** de Sab5

Avec 14% des voix.

La seconde place revient à :

**« Black Raven »** de Alvina26 avec 16% des voix.

Et la PREMIERE PLACE revient à:

**« La curiosité n'est pas forcément un mauvais défaut » **de Kalika-Ma et FairyThumb

Ex aequo avec :

**« Le manoir »** de Tilunarou

Avec 18% des voix.

Félicitations à vous qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail.

Mais aussi à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

**Et n'hésitez pas à venir participer au «Last Song-fic Contest» vous avez jusqu'au 04/11/2012 pour envoyer vos écrits!**

N'oubliez pas que nous vous proposons dès maintenant les dates des prochains concours sur notre profil FF ou sur le forum ou même facebook. Donc pas d'excuses pour ne pas participer :D

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
